Broken Reality
by paulina16
Summary: Elena and Audrey Gilbert look very much alike and it has brought them trouble since they found out about vampires, when they met the Salvatore brothers. When Elena starts dating Stefan, will Audrey have the other brother? Damon Salvatore, the bad boy, will he recover from his old habits, or just make Audrey hate him? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_They say the passage of time will heal all wounds, but the greater the loss, the deeper the cut and the more difficult the process to become whole again. The pain may fade, but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering and make the bearer all the more resolved never to be wounded again. So as time moves along we get lost in distractions, act out in frustration, react with aggression, give in to anger, and all the while we plot and plan as we wait to grow stronger, and before we know it, the time passes. We are healed; ready to begin anew._

\- Niklaus Mikaelson

The pain could not be described. It was like a never ending hole in your stomach. And every time it had healed, someone clawed it open again. On porpoise. She lost sleep, even though she was asleep the _whole_ time. When she finally opened her eyes she could feel her spirit get drawn back to her body. Earlier she was just floating over it.

 _"Audrey, honey," her mother called with her soft voice whilst petting Audrey's hair._

 _"Audrey wake up!" her mother screamed in pain._

Audrey opened her eyes and coughed out water from her loungs. She was lying on her back and turned her head so she wouldn't choke on to the water again. Her eyes were half opened and she could see a male figure being knelt down on her a body. His face was dark and tired, it gave her chills. He had saved her. She kept replaying the scenery in her mind. She had snuck out with Elena to go to a party and their parents had picked them up and then, what? She remembered her mother screaming and the car hit the water.

"Elena?" she was able to cough out. Everything went black. She heard sirens and then, just darkness.

* * *

 _Dear diary, today is going to be different. I will go to school and show that I am not a weak little girl who lost her parents. I am going to be strong and independent. I'm going to get through high school with honor. I'm going to be strong._

Audrey closed her journal and threw it on her mahogany bed. She had a room next to her twin sister Elena's and they shared the same bathroom. Her brother Jeremy had a room next to her and next to Jeremy's was her parents room. _Was_ her parents room. Now they were dead, had been the whole summer. It felt like she had cried all the time after their death. Audrey put her hair on a ponytail and picked her day clothing. Blue skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black hoodie. She had brown hair and brown eyes like her sister. She put her blue vans's on. Audrey walked out of her room and knocked on Jeremy's before she opened it.

"Jer?" she asked and peeked from the tiny gap. Jeremy was sitting on his bed putting shoes on. Jeremy lifted his head up and smiled to Audrey.

"Try not to get high today, okay?" she asked kindly but he just grunted.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and got up from the bed. He started walking towards Audrey and tried to pass her. She stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Jeremy, I mean it. It's the first day of school."

"I get it, Audrey," he said and walked by with a tiny push. Audrey sighed and stared at the closed Jeremy's rooms door and turned around to face the stairs. She ran them down and walked to the large kitchen Her favorite part of the whole house was the living room. It was beautifully decorated and she always walked by it when she went to the kitchen. She saw her aunt Jenna there with her strawberry blonde hair tied up on a ponytail, talking to Elena. Audrey smiled and walked to them.

"Hey," they both said to her as she walked to the coffee machine. She took a cup and poured the black steaming hot coffee into the cup. She placed the coffee on her lips and took a sip. It tasted awful so she threw the coffee into the sink and cleared her throat. She listened to Jenna's talk with her side-ear.

"It's awful isn't it?" Jenna asked and made Audrey turn around. Her aunt had her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at her desperately. Audrey shook her head.

"No, it just that, I don't like black coffee and we're out of milk," Audrey said and smiled. Jenna sighed and turned back to Elena, who raised her brows to Audrey in a sign of a 'good-one'. After Jenna had finished talking to Elena, her sister raised her head to her.

"So, let's go to school," Elena said and Audrey nodded fast. Audrey and Elena were twins, born on the same day at the same time, well almost at the same time. Elena a minute older. They looked a lot alike, they weren't identical but there were many same features in their faces and bodies. They were known in the school as the Gilbert twins, a really stupid name and they both hated it, but being a twin was near Audrey's heart, she couldn't imagine what would it be like just to have Jeremy.

Audrey walked with Elena through the school halls and gained looks. Audrey frowned and glanced at Elena who sighed. They walked to the lockers where Bonnie was. Bonnie and Elena were talking about Matt. Elena had broken up with him just before the summer and the accident.

"He hates me," Elena said sadly and looked at the floor. Audrey snorted and placed her hand over Elena's shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you," she said and Elena glanced up.

"Looking good Gilbert," a guy walked pass Audrey and winked at her. It made Audrey scoff.

"Unlike you," she yelled to him and got answered by a chorus of 'oo's.

"How do you do that Audrey?" Bonnie asked and made Audrey frown.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Never mind," Bonnie said and turned her look back to Elena. Audrey shook her head and studied Bonnie.

"No, tell me, how do I do what?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"I mean, remember the time you got caught getting a tattoo?" Bonnie asked and it made both Elena and Audrey laugh. She nodded and Bonnie laughed too.

"Yeah, still got it," Audrey said and moved her hoodie to show a simple star that was above her collarbone.

"You are just so spontaneous," Bonnie finally said and it made her chuckle a bit.

"I am stupid, if that's what you mean. Elena has always been the smarter one," Audrey said and rolled her eyes. She saw Caroline walking their way and put a fake smile on.

"Oh god," Audrey whispered and made Bonnie and Elena chuckle.

"Elena, Audrey. Oh my god," she breathed and pulled both of them to a forced hug. Audrey felt like her eyes were about to pop out.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. Are they okay?" Caroline asked from Bonnie.

"We are fine," Elena answered for both of them. Caroline's face turned to unbelieving.

"Really?" she asked and Audrey nodded. She saw Tyler walk past them and looked long at his back. She bit her lip and looked at her friends with apologizing look.

"I need to go talk to him. Sorry," she said and turned her back on them. She didn't hear them say anything to her as she jogged to Tyler and tapped his back. Tyler turned and Audrey saw the shock on his face. He had his mouth open and he just looked at her. Tyler's brown eyes and dark hair were attractive but he was a douche, at least to Audrey.

"So I heard this crazy rumor that you are sleeping slash slept with Vicki Donovan," Audrey said and had her hands on her waist. Tyler shook his head and smiled nervously.

"Where did you hear it? They're just rumors Aud," he tried.

"My brother Jeremy told me. First I didn't want to believe it but then I saw you two walking together and you placed a really horny gaze on her. You know the normal," she said and swung her left arm. It hit Tyler's cheek quite hard and it left an instant red mark on it.

"What the hell?" Tyler shouted. Everyone stared at the two, mostly because they were in the middle of the school hall and because everyone just had gotten use to them holding hands and snuggling.

"Stop whining and go _fuck_ Vicki Donovan," Audrey spat and started walking away. God she hated to act strong. As she walked away she almost shed a tear. She wiped the under of her eye and fastened her pace. She was just done, she didn't need Tyler in her life. She walked to her first class, history. She had her black bag on her left arm and as she got to the history class she threw it on her table. A new guy sat next to her. She turned her gaze to him and studied him. Dark thick eyebrows and a brooding look. Good hair though. Elena wasn't in the class yet. The guy turned his look to Audrey.

"Hey, I'm Audrey," she said and nodded to him.

"Stefan Salvatore," he said and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, surnames. Audrey Gilbert," she repeated and offered her hand. Stefan took it and they shook hands. Elena stormed into the class just before the teacher did. Audrey noticed Stefan's gaze turned to her. Audrey frowned but placed her look in front. It was time to pay some attention to the class.

* * *

The day went by and so did the next. The evening was dedicated to the school start party. Audrey was there like every other Mystic Falls high school student. The party was in the woods and Bonnie, Elena and Audrey had gotten their party fever on. They were next to a fire and drinking. Aunt Jenna wasn't going to mind, at least she couldn't do anything about it, not that Audrey concerned. Audrey was wearing quite a short white lace dress and a leather jacket with converses.

"Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie said and Audrey chuckled loudly with a beer in her hand. She took a drink from it and Elena looked at her, concerned. Audrey shrugged to her and furrowed her brows a bit.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty," Elena admitted and it made Audrey smile to her. She glared around feeling like someone was staring at her. She saw Stefan talking to a certain blondie.

"He has that romance novel stare," Bonnie said in a tipsy tone.

"So where is he?" Bonnie continued and glared around.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate," Bonnie said and pretended to start to concentrate.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," Audrey giggled and poured the beer out of her bottle. She offered the bottle for Bonnie. She touched Audrey's hand and she spaced out for a moment. Her eyes were closed for a couple of seconds before she opened her eyes again. She immediately pulled her hand back.

"Are you okay?" Audrey asked and Bonnie just stared at her blank.

"When I touched you, I saw a crow," Bonnie said and Audrey frowned.

"What?" she and Elena asked almost at the same time.

"A crow. There was fog, a man," Bonnie explained, "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill," she said and just left. Audrey turned to Elena and they stared at each other .

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked.

Stefan walked to them and stared at Elena. Audrey felt like she wasn't there.

"Hi," Stefan said with a tiny smile.

"Hi," Elena said back

"Okay, I'm going to go find Bonnie. You two, have fun," Audrey said and walked quickly away from them. Audrey walked to the beers and grabbed another one. Someone chuckled to her. She raised her gaze with a bottle in her hand.

"What?" she asked with a crooked smile. A man looked at her with amusement.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked and Audrey now saw his face. Raven hair and blue eyes. Beautiful bonestructure. He had the whole flirty eyes thing going on. She raised a one brow to him.

"I know that I'm a mess so don't need anyone reminding me about it. And to your question, yes, I am cold," Audrey said and opened the bottle. The man just chuckled and looked Audrey drink almost all of the beer in the bottle. She looked at the bottle and rolled the drink inside it. She saw the man still standing there with her side-eye.

"You remind me of someone," he said and smiled crookedly. Audrey frowned and turned her whole body towards him.

"Is it a good thing?" she asked which she got answered just by a chuckle.

"I'm surprised no one's protecting you here. There could be a serial killer here," he said. Audrey feeling a little, well, let's just say _tipsy_ she went and spilled her feelings. She just vomited the words out of her mouth without thinking.

"Yeah, well just broke up with my boyfriend. Turns out he slept with a slut named Vicki Donovan, behind my back," Audrey said and took another drink from the bottle, "Am I a bad person if I want to hurt the bitch?"

"No," he said too quickly. "Everyone has those feelings more than once."

"Not Elena," Audrey chuckled, "she is perfect. Innocent and sweet."

"Well that can't be true," he said.

"It is," she said, "everyone falls in love with her. Even the new guy, what's his name, Stefan Salvatore. Not that I would want him. Oh god that sounded terrible. No I'm not saying he isn't good looking-"

"Just stop talking, you are making it worse on yourself," the stranger laughed and made Audrey snicker sliently.

"Nice for you to keep me company," Audrey said and glanced at him but he had disappeared. She frowned and glared around, trying to find him with her look.

"That's odd."


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey was in her dark jeans and white hoodie. She was walking outside with Bonnie and Elena. She was in her own world staring at Matt and Tyler throwing a football. Tyler was running. She felt a slight sting in her heart. God why was she in love with him? He was such an ass.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow," Bonnie said to Elena. They were talking about Stefan.

"You were the one who said to go for it," Elena said and frowned.

"Now I'm saying take it slow," Bonnie answered.

"I think you should take it slow," Audrey said also. She sighed and continued, "I'm not saying you shouldn't date him, I'm just saying don't jump in bed with him too soon."

"Why the about-face? Audy usually you're the one encouraging me," Elena's words made Audrey silent.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena almost yelled to Bonnie.

"It's stupid," Bonnie said and looked at everywhere else but Elena.

"Bonnie..."

"Elena, let it go," Audrey sighed and it made Elena just open her mouth.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling," Bonnie finally spat out. It woke Audrey's fascination.

"Is that it? Bonnie."

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie said.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Audrey asked and raised her eyebrows.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend," Bonnie said and smiled softly.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that," Elena said back to her.

"Isn't this just lovely?" Audrey asked and rolled her eyes at her. She put her bag on a better position on her shoulder and walked away from them. She had had enough sister bonding time today.

The whole day was just a blur. Mr. Tanner's history was boring as always, except the fact that Tanner and Stefan had a little competition on some kind of dates which she didn't pay much attention. All summer she had been like this and again she was in her own little bubble. She didn't want any attention what so ever. It was better if she was just left alone.

She walked through the school halls and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It would be the time for cheerleader practice and Audrey wasn't in the mood. She walked to her locker and opened it. She stuffed her books in it and looked at her gym clothes. White minishorts and a black hoodie. She sighed and took the bag out of the locker. She eyed it for a while. It was time to stop being the sad little girl who lost her parents. It was time to prove that she was alright.

She walked cheerfully through the field to the spot where the practice was. Her normal cheer clothing on and her hair on a ponytail. Bonnie and Elena were already sitting on the ground stretching. The sun was shining bright and Audrey placed her hand over her eyes to stop it for blinding her.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie said.

"Yes. Can't be a sad little girl forever. It's time to get things back on track," Audrey answered. Elena hit herself on her thigh like she remembered something.

"I was just about to tell Bonnie that she's coming to dinner tonight," Elena smiled and made Audrey frown.

"I am?" Bonnie asked in surprised tone.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Audrey and Stefan. You have to give him a chance," Elena tried.

"Well I really don't have an option because it's in my house," Audrey said and dropped down on the ground. She scratched her arm, it was itchy.

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times," Bonnie deflected.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there," Elena said and stared at Bonnie with a commanding look. "And so are you!" Elena almost shouted and pointed at Audrey.

"I could never ditch my sister's new boyfriends meeting. Besides I've already met him, Elena," Audrey said and grinned. "Stefan Salvatore, I met him in history a couple of days ago."

"So, now it leaves us Bonnie," she said and turned her look to the dark haired girl. She rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air.

"Fine. I'll go," Bonnie sighed.

"Good."

Audrey smiled to Elena and Bonnie and looked at her legs. They were a bit lighter than Elena's and Elena was a little taller. They weren't exactly same looking but kind of similar. Although everyone said they looked _exactly_ alike. They got up from the ground and started stretching whilst standing. A car slowed down and it made Bonnie, Elena and Audrey turn their heads. A dark haired man and a blonde girl exchanged a short kiss on the front seats of the blue convertible.

"Caroline," Audrey breathed and frowned. The man looked at Audrey and smiled to her wickedly, it gave her goose bumps. She turned her gaze to Caroline but she still felt the man's look. It made her breathing heavy.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill," Bonnie gasped. Audrey heard Elena sigh deeply.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore," Elena stated. It made Audrey and Bonnie both gasp in surprise.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie hissed and leaned towards Elena and Audrey. Caroline hopped to the team and smiled like an idiot.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind," Caroline whispered to Elena and smiled with an annoying face.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

* * *

Elena and Bonnie were in the kitchen making food and Audrey was preparing the table in the dining room. She had her hair open and wavy, her hair wasn't like Elena's, while hers was wavy and curly Elena's was just straight. She had a black sweater and jeans on. She put four plates out and four glasses. Obviously four forks and knives as well. After she was done, and it looked good enough the doorbell rang. She heard Elena walk past her over to the door.

"Exciting!" Audrey mocked and Elena turned to her and showed her her tongue. Elena invited Stefan in and they walked to the dining table. Stefan sat to one of the chairs and so did Audrey.

"I'm going to bring the food," Elena said and shrugged with a tiny smile.

"So Stefan," Audrey started, "I think you like Elena, a lot."

"Well..." he started and Audrey chuckled.

"It's okay, but if you hurt her, you are going to have to deal with me. I'm her twin and we look out for each other. You probably know because you have a brother."

"We don't really talk that much," he said. An awkward silence landed on them and was broken by Elena and Bonnie who brought the food. They all sat down on to the table and chatted about everything, well not everything. About Bonnie's relatives and either Stefan was very interested or he was just trying to get on Bonnie's good side.

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie said and took a piece of the food.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan questioned. Audrey squinted her eyes at him. What was so interesting about Bonnie's heritage to Stefan?

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool," Stefan said and nodded to her.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan explained and amazed Audrey.

"Yeah, they are," Bonnie breathed. Great he had Bonnie on his side. Audrey didn't know why she didn't like him, she just didn't. The sound of the doorbell caught everyone's attention and Audrey noticed, especially Stefan's.

"I wonder who that could be," Elena said and started to get up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Audrey said and got up herself. She walked to the door and opened it to see Caroline with Damon. She frowned.

"Yes?" Audrey asked.

"Surprise Audrey! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert," Caroline shouted and giggled at the same time.

"Okay?"

"Hope you don't mind," Damon commented with a crooked smile. Audrey heard Elena and Stefan move next to her.

"Actually-" Audrey started but Stefan cut her off. Caroline walked inside as Stefan spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned with furrowed brows.

"Waiting for someone to invite me in," Damon uttered and smiled to Audrey. His gaze was burning Audrey. She didn't understand why someone she didn't even know would cause that kind of feelings in her.

"Oh, yeah, you can-" Elena started but Stefan cut her off as well. He clearly wanted nothing to do with Damon.

"No, no, no. He can't, he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said, clearly with another meaning behind his words. Caroline seemed annoyed from all the talking, though ironically she was the one always talking.

"Get in here," Caroline said to Damon.

"We're just... finishing up," Stefan tried to say.

"It's okay. If they want to join, they can join. Come on in Damon," Audrey breathed deeply after that sentence, like it was hard for her to say _'Come on in Damon'_. Audrey backed a few steps to let Damon walk in.

"You have a beautiful home, Audrey," he said and stepped over the threshold with a huge grinn in his face.

"Thank you," Audrey said and smiled softly. After they cleaned the table they went into the living room. It was really awkward to Audrey and Bonnie because they were the only ones without a boyfriend.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it," Caroline said but after that realized that Audrey had been with Tyler.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," Damon tried to be inspiring.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines," Caroline said and glared at the ceiling like she was thinking something deep.

"We had to deal with something else than cheerleading, Caroline," Audrey said and Elena sighed. She always was protecting her, always. No matter who said something Audrey had Elena's back and vice versa. There was no breaking of that bond. Caroline just stared at Audrey who looked at her annoyed.

"No offense Caroline but it's not like the routines are hard," she added and left Caroline think of her words.

"You know, neither of you seem the cheerleader type," Damon said and Audrey leaned back in the couch which she was sitting on. This conversation just made her very uncomfortable. She felt her phone buzzing constantly in her pocket but she didn't want to look who was so eagerly texting her.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died," Caroline said and in that minute Audrey lifted her shocked gaze to the blonde girl. It was like she had no brains, she didn't think what she let out of her mouth. "Yeah, I mean, they are just totally going through a blah phase. Audrey and Elena used to be way more fun. If you could just see these girls partying, OMG," Caroline pressed a lot of weight of her words on the 'OMG'-part. After vomiting all those words she realized what she had actually said.

"And I say that with complete sensitivity," she continued with an apologizing look. Audrey rolled her eyes and lifted her gaze fast to Caroline.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die," Damon said but he didn't sound truly apologetic, it was just as if he was playing with the whole thing.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan reminded him and started just stare at him.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring Katherine up," Damon said and Audrey glanced at him. The buzzing in her pocket started to get annoying. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and got up from the couch. She walked next to the stairs and leaned on to the wall.

"Excuse me," she let out before leaving her company to answer the phone. Tyler was now calling her.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to the kitchen.

 _"Listen_ Aud _ey. I know you are mad at me but open the door."_

"You are behind my door?" Audrey whisper yelled into the phone.

 _"Just, please," Tyler pleaded._

The door was gently knocked and it made Audrey sigh.

"I'll get it!" she yelled to her friends in the living room. She walked over to the door and opened it leaving a tiny gap for her to go to the porch. Tyler was standing there with flowers. Audrey ran her hand through her hair and she bit her lip.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Tyler caused a little smile on her lips.

"Here," he said and offered the flowers to her. She took them but let them hang on her hand, not caring about them.

"Tyler, I-"

"No, I'm talking," he said and inhaled deeply.

"I know I screwed up, okay. But I still beg for you to forgive me, please. I deserve another chance," he said but it just made Audrey chuckle. She placed her hand on her forehead and looked at him. She was biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

"I was going through a hard time and you screwed with Vicki. I can never forgive you. You _don't_ deserve another chance Ty," she said and let out one tear. She threw the flowers on his lap and turned her back on him. She heard him leaving as she opened the door. She glanced back and saw Tyler's dark hair blend into the darkness of the night. A sigh got out as she got back inside. She hit Damon on the way in. He grabbed her arms and it forced Audrey to glance up in his eyes.

"If you don't mind," Audrey said quietly and it made Damon let go.

"You probably should wipe that tear off of your face," he said with a crooked smile. Audrey wiped it and gritted her teeth a little.

"Happy?" she asked and lifted her gaze to Damon's eyes and from there it dropped down to his lips. It took many seconds for Audrey to wake up, it felt like she was hypnotized by him. It was just something she couldn't describe.

"I'm going to go see if Elena needs help in the-" her sentence was cut off as she just left the moment but her stare was on his lips the whole time she spoke to him. She gulped and walked to the kitchen through the living room. Bonnie and Elena were cleaning and it seemed like they were all done so she just took a water bottle from the fridge.

"I'm going to my room," she said and Elena nodded approvingly. She jogged to the stairs and said goodbyes to Caroline and Stefan. She didn't even look at Damon but a smile on his face just told everything.

She walked up the stairs and made her way straight to Jeremy's bedroom and knocked on it. No answer. She knocked again and with no answer, again, she knocked again. The door opened and a very grumpy Jeremy looked at her under his brows.

"What?" he asked angry.

"Elena told me you were stoned on the first day of school," Audrey said and crossed her arms. Jeremy grunted and tried to close the door. Audrey got her hand between the door and the doorframe so the door didn't close.

"Jeremy do you think this is a game?" Audrey asked and forced herself into Jeremy's room.

"No I don't," he said with his voice clearly full off amusement.

"Jeremy I get it. You smoke because you get away from the reality. Well sucks bad Jeremy because eventually you are going to have to deal with your emotions and you are going to realize that this was just a stupid phase in your life. This part could ruin your future. So stop acting like a brat and deal with it," Audrey said and the whole time she looked at him straight in the eyes. Jeremy had gone from amused to annoyed.

"What do you care anyway?" he asked.

"I care because you are my little brother. I care more than your friend Vicki," Audrey said and turned around. She walked out of Jeremy's room and walked to her own. Her water bottle still in her hand she threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a long day and she was tired.

* * *

Audrey walked through the crowd, pushing herself through. She was in no mood for a football game and she didn't even know why she was there. Well of course she knew, because Elena had made her go. Tanner was yelling something to cheer the crowd. She saw Tyler walking to Vicki, well didn't take him too long.

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Tanner shouted. Audrey glared around to find Elena but neither was she or Bonnie nowhere to be found.

"Wait, no! Ty! No," she heard someone scream. Her head turned immediately on the voices direction. She saw Tyler walking up to Jeremy and Vicki looking at them without doing anything. Audrey started running to them and heard Tyler obviously threatening and bullying Jeremy. Audrey just felt an over blow of emotions. Jeremy struck him and they began to fight. Vicki was shouted them to stop.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki shouted to them. Tyler just kept hitting and hitting and hitting.

"Tyler stop it!" Audrey shouted and she was about to get between them. Stefan took her by the arm and went next to Tyler. He grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan shouted to him. Tyler's fist swung to Stefan's face and it made Audrey gasp. She had her hands over her mouth. Stefan didn't seem to be bothered by Tyler's punch and it made Tyler look scared. Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle and tries to strike Tyler.

"Jeremy!" Audrey shouted and tried to stop him. Tyler moved out of the way and Jeremy hit Audrey in her palm. She pulled her hand to her and bit her lip so hard and felt the blood come into her mouth. Her palm was bleeding badly. Jeremy dropped the bottle and rushed to Audrey.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said and grabbed Audrey by her shoulder's. When Audrey stared at her palm she could feel the pain and the wound was bleeding fast and badly. She could feel Elena run next to her and yelling something to Jeremy. He looked helpless.

"It's okay Jer," Audrey said and smiled. She fell back and felt someone take a hold of her. She fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Audrey are you alright?" Elena's hand was on her cheek and she was sitting in the ground. She nodded but everyone looked wobbly. She felt like her head was moving without her own free will. Mister Tanner was knelt down, looking at her. She started to get up and managed to stand on her own. She glanced at her palm, it was bloody. She noticed that Stefan was nowhere to be seen. Elena took her hand and started patching her sister's palm. Everyone was starting to leave around them.

"I guess you are not cheering today?" she questioned.

"No, I was never going to," Audrey said with a small chuckle.

"Ouch," she whined and pulled her hand away from Elena.

"Sorry," Elena said and tied a bandage on Audrey's hand.

"So where's Jeremy?" Audrey questioned and tried to see Elena's face. Her brown hair just was on the way. Elena cleared her throat and raised her gaze with a puckered face.

"I told him to and watch the game," Elena looked at Audrey and tried to smile.

"Look Audrey," she started. Audrey rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Oh god," Audrey said and rolled her eyes, "nothing good ever follows from the words "look" and "Audrey"."

"Just today I found out you and Tyler broke up. Almost the entire school knew before me," she sighed and tried to study Audrey's expression. The bandage was tied on her palm and the bleeding was calming down. She avoided Elena's eye contact, she couldn't face her worried dark brown eyes.

"You have just had so much going on and-"

"Audrey," Elena breathed and took her hand, "I am your sister, you can tell everything to me."

"I know," Audrey smiled and looked into Elena's eyes. Audrey pulled Elena into a hug. They never really hugged and it was an exception that Audrey even touched Elena. Though they were close it was more of a speaking and distant sister-ship. Elena returned the hug and started squeezing even harder.

"Okay," Audrey said and started pulling away from the hug. Elena let her hold go and they faced each other and smiled.

"I'm going to go and change. Are you going home, or?" Elena questioned and started to walk slowly to the dressing rooms. Audrey nodded and started backing up as well.

"I'm heading home. If you see Jeremy please tell him that it's okay," Audrey said before turning her back and walking to the parking lot. It was seriously dark and it was hard for Audrey to see anything. She walked over to her aunt's mini and dug the car's keys up from her pocket. An alarm got off and it startled Audrey so bad that she dropped her keys.

"God dammit," she swore and knelt down to pick them up. Her hand was still aching. She noticed that her dark blue t-shirt had blood on it.

"That wound looks bad," she heard a man state behind her. She quickly got up with her car keys and backed so much that she hit her Aunt's car. She placed her right hand on her chest and breathed heavily.

"You scared me, Damon," Audrey said and glared at Damon's body. Dark clothing made him look, well, dark. He had a wide grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned with a loud gulp coming afterwards. Damon chuckled and stared Audrey straight in her eyes.

"I'm hiding from Caroline. She talks more than I can listen," he whispered pretty loudly. Audrey placed her hand on her forehead and wiped it.

"If you seriously came here to bash Caroline I'm not listening," Audrey said and lowered her eyes on the ground.

"I apologize. It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable," he said and lifted his arms in the air in the signs of surrender. Audrey eyed him for a while but then just rubbed her temples and turned around.

"I am not going to do this Damon," she whispered and turned back around. Damon startled her by being few inches away from her.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked and raised a brow. He was threateningly close and pushing her back against the car.

"I think you _will_ kiss me _,"_ he said and Audrey could've sworn his pupils increased and decreased in turns. He leaned in closer and looked so seductive. Audrey didn't know what was drawing her to him but something just was. His lips were so enchanting and she _wanted_ to kiss him suddenly. Their lips touched and his were so soft but masculine. When the kiss continued Audrey started too feel she wanted to back away. She didn't want this, Caroline was her friend she didn't want to do this.

"Damon?!" they heard a high voice shout from a distance of couple of meters. Damon finally let her out of his spell. When Audrey tilted her head to the side she noticed that she was holding the collar of Damon's black leather jacket. She gasped and let go of it. Damon had a wide smirk on his face.

"Oops," he said and shrugged. Audrey glanced at him and felt pure hatred. Caroline was watching Audrey with a trembling lip. Caroline turned around and started running away from the lot with her cheer suite. Audrey laid a death glare on Damon before she started to run after Caroline.

"Caroline!" she shouted after her but Caroline just ran away. Caroline moved behind a corner with her hand before her mouth. Audrey grabbed Caroline by the shoulder and it made her turn around.

"What?" she shouted and looked at Audrey anger filling her eyes.

"I'm done," she sobbed and pushed Audrey away.

"What?"

"You and your sister! You always get the boys, you always say the right things," Caroline had a shivering voice. "I never say the right things and I try so hard."

"That's not true," Audrey tried to convince her friend.

"Yes it is."

"Car-"

"No Audrey. You kissed him!"

"He tricked me, I didn't want to," Audrey stuttered but it had no effect on Caroline. Caroline laughed with her laughter mixed in tears.

"Of course he did. Because no descent guy would ever like me," Caroline said and smiled sadly. Audrey frowned when she noticed blood on Caroline's scarf. Audrey reached onto it and pulled it away from Care's neck. Caroline shivered when it left her neck. Audrey gasped when she noticed it on Caroline's neck. Two bite wounds.

"Did he hurt you Caroline?"

"What?" Caroline seemed to be panicking, "No, of course not. Give me my scarf!" she yelled and took the light green scarf back.

"Caroline that was not nothing!" Audrey tried to grab Caroline by the shoulder but she just shook her off.

"Just leave me alone!" the blonde girl yelled and got away from Audrey's holding distance.

"The only one who should leave you alone is Damon!" Audrey yelled to Caroline who was already running away from her. Audrey sighed and wiped her forehead. What did she do? But most importantly what did Damon do to Caroline?

"Caroline were have you gotten yourself into?" Audrey said to herself and turned around. She was still squeezing her aunt's mini's car keys on her hand, next to her wounded palm. The pain was still stinging but she had other things in her mind than the pain she was going through. Her friend was in danger.

* * *

Damon was looking at the girl sleeping calmly in her bed. Her brown hair was messy and she was a really restless sleeper, it made Damon smile slightly. He walked silently closer to her. She moved in the bed, but Damon knew she wouldn't wake up. He was now next to the bed reaching his arm out. Her cheek was slightly rose colored when he touched it it felt warm. It felt human. He caressed the cheek lightly and smiled sadly. The girl inhaled and opened her eyes. Before she could realize Damon was there he was outside the house, walking away.

 _He wanted to be human again._


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline had stopped talking to Audrey and when Elena and Bonnie questioned why, she just drew back into her nice and cozy shell. She was everything she didn't want to be. Though it seemed Caroline had magically forgotten that _Damon_ kissed _Audrey_ and not the other way around. She had forgiven him, but not Audrey.

She had been checking up on the internet; bite marks, amazing strength, mind control. One word came up in every search result.

 _Vampire._

Those things were not true, Audrey knew that. Her father had sometimes told her bedtime stories about them but she never believed in them, truly. Still every time she even saw a glimpse of Damon, she remembered how she suddenly kissed him. It was like she had no control over her body.

Jenna was worried about her. She went to school and came home. Jenna said she needed friends. Audrey responded that she has enough friends, she doesn't need more. Jenna reminded her that relatives don't count as friends. Audrey had gone to her room and stole some of Jeremy's weed. She had smoked it.

Jeremy was worried about her too, I mean Jeremy. The punk kid who smoked weed everyday was worried about her sister. Jeremy had improved and Audrey didn't even know why. She was completely fine. Everything was brilliant.

She had started having these dreams. She was there with Elena, Stefan and Damon. The dreams usual pattern was that first they talked, then someone who looked exactly like Elena walked next to Audrey and whispered to her.

 _Aren't you a little wonder._ She always said.

Audrey was downstairs eating her breakfast when Jenna decided to have a nice aunt Jenna time.

"Audrey I know Elena has a new boyfriend, but you two hang out when she had Matt, but no now. Why?" Jenna questioned with her strawberry blonde hair up on a ponytail.

"This time it's different," Audrey swallowed and avoided her aunt's eye contact. Audrey's hair was curly and big and she had a light makeup. She had a dark purple blouse on with dark jeans. She drank her glass off coffee and rose from the table.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked and followed Audrey as she walk to the sink.

"I don't like Stefan," Audrey said and smiled emotionless to her aunt.

"Why? He is a nice guy, though I don't approve him staying here the night!" Jenna shouted the last sentence. Elena walked to the kitchen and avoided Audrey's eyes but so did Audrey hers.

"Are you going to Stefan's tonight?" Elena asked from Audrey causing a shocked look on Jenna's face. Jenna came closer to Audrey and whispered _What_ without Elena noticing.

"I got paired up with him in the history class, by the new teacher," Audrey cleared and Jenna just made the 'oh' face. Audrey took her bag from her side and started to walk towards the door.

"Elena, I'll take the car today, okay?" she yelled to the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Elena yelled back.

* * *

Audrey knocked three times to the Salvatore boarding house door. The door narrowed down a tiny gap. She opened the door and walked inside without asking really any questions. She walked slowly inside and heard a slam behind her. She turned quickly around and almost hit Stefan.

"Oh my god Stefan. You startled me," Audrey breathed quickly.

"Sorry," Stefan said really without any amusement or laughter.

"I came here for the-"

"The history project, I know. I read the text," Stefan said and walked past Audrey to the what seemed to be the library. He walked to the liquor table and poured himself some whiskey.

"We could start the project," Audrey raised her eyebrows and put her hands in the air and watched Stefan take a huge sip from his glass, "Or we could do that."

"I'm sorry, is it a bad time?"

"Actually-" Stefan started but cut off by his brother walking next to Audrey.

"It's a great time," Damon continued with a smirk and walked past Audrey to Stefan and took the drink away from his hand. He wiggled his finger and scolded him playfully.

"You are under aged," Damon said while he grabbed the glass out of Stefan's reach and drank it himself.

"Okay? So should we start, Stefan?" Audrey tightened her grip on her light brown leather bag. She took her dark leather jacket off and threw her bag with it on the couch on her way to Stefan. Both Damon and Stefan looked at her in surprise and she shrugged with a tiny shoulder movement.

"Well where else should I put these? I don't even know where we are doing this," she kept a pause while inhaled, "project."

"My room," Stefan said and they got a winky face and a whistle from Damon. Audrey nodded ignoring Stefan's brother and grabbed her jacket and bag which she just had threw on the couch and started to follow Stefan. He walked to the stairs and leaded Audrey into his room. It was all dark and looked depressing. Audrey threw her stuff on an armchair and sighed. Stefan grabbed paper from his desk and a pen.

"So where should we start?" Stefan questioned and raised his thick eyebrows. Audrey sat down on another armchair and glanced at Stefan.

"Mystic Falls in 1864? The, uhm, church burn? Wasn't that our assignment?" Audrey asked and got answered by a chuckle. Stefan nodded and walked over to his large bookshelf. It was full off books, no, not books, they looked like journals. He grabbed one, walked back to Audrey and stomped the journal to a coffeetable near Audrey.

"This is a family journal," he said and smirked. Audrey looked suspicious and smiled to him.

"Okay? How do you know there's stuff from the church burn?" she asked with a large smile.

"I have read it," Stefan said and smiled to her widely.

"Oh, well aren't you a bookworm. Interested in your family's history?" she questioned. Stefan laughed and a small grin appeared in his face.

"You could say that," he finally let out after a while. They started doing the paper. Audrey really started to like Stefan but every second he started to get under her skin, she shook him off and put on the bitch face. She couldn't hold it so long because Stefan was just so nice to her. He felt so close and familiar she didn't even know how to describe it.

Stefan left his room to go to the bathroom and left Audrey to write more to the project. She was getting excited the more she wrote and accidentally dropped a journal from the desk. It opened from the middle and an old picture dropped out. Audrey stopped writing and frowned her brows to the picture. She reached down and lifted the journal with the picture. It took her breath away.

 _Katherine Pierce 1864_

That was the girl from her dream. But how was that possible? Katherine looked exactly like Elena, how was that possible? Audrey shook those thoughts away and closed the journal and tried to place it like it was. Stefan entered the room a second after she had placed the journal back.

"What were you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I was writing the paper," Audrey said and got back to the writing like it was what she was doing all along. Stefan walked slowly back next to Audrey to help her with the project. He breathed in and glanced at Audrey.

"I hope this isn't weird but," Stefan said and offered a beautiful bracelet. Audrey frowned and looked at the bracelet.

"What is this for?" she asked and Stefan moved closer.

"An offer from a _friend,_ " he said, "a peace offer."

"Okay," Audrey smiled as Stefan took her wrist and put the silver bracelet on Audrey's hand. Audrey looked at it and smiled tiny to him. Stefan smiled back to her and they got back to the project.

They got finished and the project was looking great.

"We are getting A's from this project," Audrey said and turned to Stefan. He had escorted Audrey to the door. He was leaning on to the door frame and nodding to Audrey.

"I really didn't like you at first Stefan, honestly," Audrey chuckled, "but today was kind of fun. Though we did schoolwork."

"Well I'm glad that I'm not that awful," Stefan said and it made Audrey laugh bubbly.

"See you around Stefan," she smiled and turned around. She began to walk to the car and fastened her pace when she heard the door shut. She ran to the car and crawled quickly inside. She threw her bag on the passenger seat and sped away from the Salvatore house.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked herself when she thought about the picture.

She went over speed and at the same time she was trying to reach her bag. She was trying to reach even more and the more difficult it got to watch the road and try to take stuff from the bag. It felt like she lost control over the car so she quickly placed her two hands back on the wheel. She got the control back. The car wiggled but stayed in the road. She sighed with relief and looked back at the road. Then suddenly a man appeared in front of her car. She hit him. The car went sideways and flipped over. Audrey's body was like a doll going down with the car. She hit her head and felt the incredible pain in her leg. She screamed in pain and when the car stopped she was upside down and cried. She heard a swoosh and a man looked at her from the window.

"Damon?" she asked and the man smiled.

"The one and only," he said and opened the car door with an inhuman power. Audrey cried as Damon reached onto her seat belt. She placed her arms onto the ceiling and held her body up as Damon released her from the seat belt.

Audrey crawled out of the car a pain on her right leg was unbearable. Damon took her by the hand and pulled her out. He helped her to stand but it was too painful to her leg.

"Ah!" she shouted when her leg couldn't hold her weight. Before she could hit the ground Damon swung her in his arms, bridal style. Damon looked at Audrey's half open eyes and noticed that she had a wound on her forehead and cheek.

"Damon," Audrey said hoarse with her head wobbling from side to side.

"Try to stay awake," he said but Audrey's head was hurting and so was her foot. She couldn't stay awake. The darkness fell over her eyes.

* * *

Audrey played the car crash, again and again in her mind. It was like a broken CD. This truly didn't help her fear of cars. She inhaled deeply and slowly opened her eyes. The car's motor was running and it was soothing her. She glanced first out of the window and then her left side.

"Damon?" she asked just under her breath.

"Yes honey?" he asked and turned his head to the side with a smile so wide, Audrey could have sworn it went from ear to ear. Audrey ignored him and glanced out the window. They were in Mystic Falls, it was dark but she could see that much. The car stopped and Damon yanked his seat belt off, as well as she did Audrey's.

"I am taking you home," he said and jumped out of his car. Audrey tried to open the door with every power she had. She felt so weak. Damon was on her side surprisingly quick and opened the door. He helped Audrey stand and he practically carried her to the door. He took her face into his hand and studied her eyes. Audrey couldn't concentrate and her eyes just wondered from Damon's lips to eyes to cheek bones.

"Forget I saved you, you dragged yourself from the crash and you think your leg is broken, okay?" he said and Audrey saw his pupils increase and decrease. She frowned but nodded to him. When she blinked he had vanished. Audrey hit her fist on the door multiple times.

"Jenna!" she shouted and the door was quickly opened. Jeremy was standing there, watching Audrey with shocked look.

"Oh my god!" he looked at Audrey from head to toe and backed off to go get Jenna and Elena. Audrey took a hold of the door so she wouldn't collapse. She held her stomach with her other hand and tried move inside the house. A sudden urge to cough consumed her and her hand slipped its hold and made Audrey fall to the ground. She whined in pain as the floor hit her. She heard someone run down the stairs.

"Audrey! Oh my god!"

"Car crash," she whispered and turned her head up.

She stared at the ceiling and a strawberry blonde head appeared on her sight. A brunette head as well. She felt something wet drop down on her.

"We need and ambulance 2104 Maple Street, Mystic Falls, Virginia. Please hurry my sister has been in a car crash."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your leg isn't broken and it would be better to keep that bandage on for a couple of days, but if you feel like you don't need it you can just take it off," the doctor said. Audrey had strained ankle and her thigh had a wound that had to be stitched. Her forehead had just a plaster on and she got some serious medication. The female doctor talked to her aunt on the side and Elena and Jeremy were with Audrey. She was sitting on some kind of doctor table and waved her feet in the air. No one of the siblings said anything. Audrey glanced Elena and Jeremy but didn't open her mouth.

Elena glared behind her and glanced out of the window that was on the room. She saw Stefan gesturing her to come over. First Elena looked at Audrey who seemed to be dragged in her own world, like always.

"I'm going to go outside. You two, talk," Elena said with a stir tone in her voice. Elena walked briskly to the door and opened it so, that there came just a tiny gap where she moved to the other room. Stefan looked brooding when Elena walked to him.

"Hey," she said and Stefan just nodded.

"You called," he said and rubbed his neck. Elena breathed and glanced behind her shoulder. Audrey was finally talking to Jeremy, the weight of that dropped down from her shoulder. She turned back to Stefan.

"Audrey was in a car crash the day after I found out about you being, you know," Elena didn't finish her sentence. She and Stefan were kind of on a break but this was about Audrey's life. She had no time for playing.

"I'm sure it's just nothing," Stefan said.

"Stefan when she was in the ambulance on her way here she said something about hitting a man on the road," Elena whisper yelled to him. The story caught now Stefan's fascination.

"What do you think it might be?" Elena continued questioning, "Damon?"

"No, I don't think so," Stefan said with a defending look.

"Well if it was then-"

"It wasn't, Elena. Leave it there?"

* * *

"Mystic Grill, huh?" Audrey said to Jenna who sighed and looked at the bar counter.

"When is the waitEr going to come?" Jenna sang and glanced at the man sitting on the counter. He drank something and turned to her.

"Jenna? You have been glancing my history teacher for a while now. Go talk to him," Audrey encouraged her aunt. She ran her hand through her strawberry blonde hair and glanced at Audrey one more time before leaving the table. Audrey chuckled silently and watched Jenna go to Alaric.

Audrey started to get up from the chair. She wanted to leave the Grill. Audrey limped towards the door.

"Isn't that rude. Ditching your aunt like that?" Damon slid before her. Audrey frowned and tried to move past him.

"Wow, what happened to you?" he questioned and moved back in front of Audrey. She sighed with a tiny burst of laughter.

"You brought me to my doorstep from the accident and you ask what happened to me?" Damon looked stunned after Audrey spat those words.

"Excuse me," Audrey whispered but Damon took a grip on her wrist. He took it and viewed the bracelet on it. He frowned.

"Stefan," he sighed.

"What?"

"Stefan, did he give this to you?"

"Yes?"

"Great," he sighed.

"What, Damon?" Audrey tried to go after him but her ankle didn't allow it.

"Nothing," he said and gestured for Audrey to turn back. Audrey lowered her look on the floor and frowned while she turned around to the door. She opened it and the sunlight shined straight into her eyes. She limped through the sidewalk and noticed a really nice car. She walked over to the black chevrolet and just admired the beauty of it. She almost had her eyes glued to the car.

"Can I help you?" a man questioned and as Audrey raised her look from the car, she noticed a man with dark hair.

"Is this yours?" she asked with a tiny smile. The man chuckled and shrugged his shoulders so the dark brown leather jacket. Another guy walked next to him with a weird look glaring at the other man.

"Dean?" the dark, kind of long haired man asked.

"Not now Sam," Dean said and smiled widely to Audrey.

"It's a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, right?" Audrey questioned with a tiny snicker.

"Yeah. You like cars?" Dean asked and deserved a tiny smack from Sam.

"Well, just the pretty ones," it caused a burst of laughter in Sam and Dean. Audrey looked at the two and a dark raven haired man walked past them to Audrey. It was Damon, surprise surprise. Damon first looked at Dean and Sam and then Audrey and after that, the car.

"Nice car," he uttered and glanced back at Audrey.

"I would like to talk to you," he said and it made Audrey raise her eyebrows. She looked at Damon from head to toe. "Alone."

"I don't really feel like talking to you," Audrey said and smirked widely. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Now don't be a brat," Damon said and grabbed Audrey tightly by the arm. Audrey looked at Damon with confused and angry eyes at the same time. Her brown eyes were flickering with anger.

"Let go of me," Audrey tried to shake his grip off but he was strong, too strong. She saw Dean and Sam step forward.

"Hey she doesn't want to talk to you, pal," Dean almost yelled and gestured Damon to let go. Damon looked at him amused. He was moving towards Dean but Audrey grabbed his jacket.

"Damon," she said and forced herself to stare straight into Damon's piercing eyes. He let go of her arm and just walked away, leaving Sam and Dean looking just as surprised as Audrey was. Damon's dark back was facing them as he walked away. Audrey moved her look to Dean and Sam.

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic look.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Audrey questioned and the question made Sam and Dean switch looks with an alternative meaning.

"Job," Sam finally let out.

"I don't suppose you're out to tell me what kind of job?"she got answered with a simple shake of head. Audrey nodded and studied their expressions for a while.

"We are with the FBI," Sam shook his head.

"Okay," Audrey whispered and looked at them from head to toe. Sure they were with the FBI. She just laughed and shook her head. Her phone buzzed and she dug it from her pocket. _Elena._

"Sorry boys, it's my sister. It was nice meeting you," she said and turned on her heels while answering the phone.

"Hello," Audrey answered perky to the phone. A not so perky voice answered.

 _"We need to talk,"_ Elena sounded worried.

"What's the matter?"

 _"Just come home,"_ Elena said before shutting the phone.

"Okay?" she said to herself and stuffed the phone back deep in her pocket. What was up with Elena?

* * *

Jenna's mini cooper was parked in front of Audrey's house and as she walked past it she felt that something was wrong. As she walked inside of her house she saw Elena and Stefan sitting on a couch. She frowned and slammed the door so they would notice she had arrived. She waved her hands in the air and stared at them with a questioning look.

"Tell me. What do you want to talk about," she said and walked slowly to the living room.

"Do you still have your bracelet?" Elena asked and as she collapsed onto the couch she wiggled her wrist. She brought the bracelet to her nose and smelled it.

"Smells nice," Audrey smirked.. She almost knew what they were going to tell her. She eyed Stefan and Elena.

"What do you know?" Stefan asked and Audrey's smile turned into a frown.

"About what?" she questioned.

"About Damon and I," he said and Elena lowered her eyes. Stefan raised his other eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Audrey had her mouth slightly opened and her body tensed up. She touched her bracelet and raised her stare into Stefan's eyes.

"You mean the bite marks on Caroline's neck, the picture of Katherine in 1864? What was all that?" she asked and Elena gasped. Stefan and her changed looks.

"How do you know about Katherine?" Elena looked at Audrey.

"I saw the picture," Audrey almost ignored Elena's look and stared at Stefan the whole time.

"So what are you?" she asked.

"A vampire."

"What? There is no such thing as vampires," Audrey laughed but when Elena and Stefan stayed quiet she got serious.

"I am a vampire and so is my brother and so was Katherine."

"Well, that is a real," she cleared her throat and got up from the couch, "I need to, uh, I need some air." Audrey walked out of the living room and heard Elena try to stop her but she just walked to the door, opened it, and walked out. It started to get dark and cold, and as Audrey walked down the sidewalk she saw all the happy homes full off light on her way to, where? Where the hell was she going? Audrey was surprised that no one came after her, in fact she kind of waited for Elena storm out of their house. The chilly air made her breathe fume in the air.

Her heels were making a silent echo as she walked by the sidewalk. Audrey moved her wavy hair behind her ear. She dug her left pocket and took out a small case of cigarettes. She pulled one out and placed it on her dry lips. Audrey's hands were shaking as she took her grey lighter out of her other pocket and light up the smoke. The smoke went inside her lungs easing her pain.

Breath shivering and gaze lowered she just walked. There was a bench close to the town center. She let her body collapse on it with the smoke in her mouth. Her vice was smoking. She had turned pot to cigarettes, not a good option, but she still needed something.

Audrey leaned on her knees and held her head with every few seconds she breathed in and out the smoke. It felt good to be alone just for a moment.

"Audrey," he startled her so badly that she dropped her smoke. She raised her gaze and noticed Stefan sitting on the bench.

"Really? Scaring innocent girls," Audrey glanced at him annoyed. Stefan looked at her, probably wondering how would she take all this.

"How are you handling this?" he asked with an raise of brows.

"You are a vampire," Audrey said and stared at Stefan.

"How do you think?"

"A lot better than Elena," he replied with a tiny smile. Audrey chuckled and looked at Stefan with a glance full of curiosity but then she remembered Caroline. The bite marks.

"Is Caroline a vampire?" she asked carefully.

"No."

"But there was bite wounds on her neck," Audrey frowned and shook her head as she talked.

"If I would want to turn you into a vampire I would need to feed you my blood and you would have to die with it in your system."

"Oh," she whispered, "so it's more complex in the real world."

"Yes."

"Why Damon couldn't use the mind control thing on me?"

"Because you have that bracelet. It has an herb called vervain, in it," he explained but the furrowed and glanced back at Audrey.

"When did he try to compel you?"

"Uhm, I don't-"

"Audrey," he sad firmly. Audrey raised her look back to Stefan, and something in him let her concentrate.

"The night when I was in the car crash. When I left your place."

"What did he say?"

"Something that I need to forget that he brought me from the crash place? I think," she stuttered. Stefan frowned and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should go home. Come one, I'll take you," he grabbed Audrey by the shoulder and she felt wind blowing quickly through her hair and in seconds. The door of her home appeared in front of her. She looked around but didn't see Stefan anywhere. She smelled her breath and clothes. She smelled like smoke, Elena was going to yell at her. As she opened the door she saw Elena just walking down stairs.

"So?"

"Yes."

Elena got next to her and turned up her nose. She clearly sniffed the smoke.

"Audrey," she started.

"Please not now Elena. I am going to bed."

"You are a bad example for Jeremy."

"I am a bad example? Jeremy doesn't look up to me! He and I, we are alike, we understand each other," Audrey almost yelled, "that's why he listens to me."

Elena looked at her with her mouth open. She was trying to say something but Audrey's stand was strong.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Elena."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! I have this story on wattpad by the nickname Liddya, and when I made this account I decided why not post this here! This is one of the first books I have ever made and I hope you won't be too harsh. My writing has improved from these times but I do hope you enjoy this! The second book is called Broken Dreams and if this spreads its wings I will upload it here too ;) Remember to review. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"5, 6, 7, 8, and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Caroline yelled and Audrey was doing her best with the routine. Caroline puckered her brows to her.

"Audrey keep it up," Caroline looked like she pitied her.

"Why don't you stay and watch today, Audrey," Caroline used a lot of neck when she said that.

"I quit. Don't expect me to come back anytime soon," she spat and walked over to her bag. She picked it up and left the squat. She had black leggings on with a light pink t-shirt. Her hair was up on a ponytail and her brown wavy hair swung from side to side. She didn't bother to go back to school to pick up Jeremy.

Before she noticed she was smoking at the car. She was leaning on it and looking around with the smoke filling her lungs.

"You are smoking," Jeremy walked to her and it made Audrey cough and throw the smoke away.

"Jeremy, I was just-" he raised an eyebrow to Audrey.

"Smoking," she continued and scratched her forehead with a chuckle.

"You don't have to act that you are something you're not. Audrey come on," he said.

"Fine, but Jeremy," she began and Jeremy returned his look back in Audrey's eyes, "if I ever see you smoking I will tell Jenna and Elena."

Jeremy scowled her playfully and walked to the other side of the car. Audrey chuckled as she opened the drivers door.

"I could tell Jenna and Elena about your smoking..." Jeremy looked at Audrey under his brows. He had a cocky smile on his face.

"Shut up," Audrey smiled.

"His name is Jace Crowley, he just moved here," Caroline smiled to Audrey with a tiny wink. Audrey chuckled and pushed her friend gently. Jace was talking to Tyler on the bar in Mystic Grill. Caroline had demanded to go there, not because of Jace, because of Matt who was with Tyler and Jace. He had a dark and short hair with grey eyes. He had a black jacket on and it seemed like he was having fun.

"You are smiling," Caroline sighed and smiled as well. Audrey turned her look to Caroline with a tiny frown.

"I was so sure you were mad at me."

"Oh I just snapped in the morning. I just can't deal with cheer leading right now," Audrey looked down at the floor.

"You're coming to the Halloween party?" Caroline drummed the table and raised her brows.

"I think so. Going to use the crappy costume I had last year," she chuckled. Last year she went as a vampire, it seemed so funny to her at that moment.

"See you there, then?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mystic Falls High school had been decorated with Halloween decorations and it was trying to look scary. Audrey just looked all around and straightened her skirt. She had a dark corset and a skirt that was just above her knees. With dark makeup making her appearance look cat like and her straight hair she looked like Elena.

Tyler was taking in the people. Audrey avoided his look.

"Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special," he said and it made Audrey really uncomfortable.

"No way," Bonnie refused. "Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

"Lightweight," Caroline said like she was a heavy drinker, "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"So, Audrey, what are you going to do?" Tyler questioned and it made Audrey look at him.

"Probably going to get drunk, and make bad decisions. I know that way too well," Audrey smiled to Tyler holding a cider out to her. Tyler looked offended. Audrey grabbed the cider and drank it. She dropped the bottle to the ground and walked past him. She was so over him.

She walked inside the school and got startled by some dude with a scream mask. He took the mask off and a bright smile appeared in his face.

"Jace Crowley," he offered his hand. Audrey smiled and laughed nervously.

"Audrey Gilbert," she smiled and shook his hand. Jace had dimples on his cheeks when he smiled.

"Elena and you look very much alike," he said and smiled.

"Sisters, twins, that's what we are," Audrey smirked. Jace smirked to Audrey and looked at her from head to toe. Bonnie grabbed Audrey by the arm.

"Come on," she told her and made Audrey snicker. She left Jace and followed Bonnie to where ever she was taking her. Bonnie and Audrey ran through the halls and when Bonnie stopped Audrey frowned and turned to glance her friend.

* * *

Elena grabbed Audrey and pulled her to the side.

"Jeremy is gone with Vicki," Elena said with a panicking tone.

"And?" Audrey raised her brow.

"Vicki is turning."

"To a what?" Audrey shook her head with a frown.

"You mean a-"

"Vampire."

"Who?" Audrey frowned.

"Damon."

"Now come on," Elena whisper yelled and grabbed Audrey's hand. Elena and Audrey ran out the back entrance. Vicki was attacking Jeremy. Audrey gasped and ran over to them.

"Vicki, no!" Elena shouted behind Audrey. Audrey looked around to find something that would kill her. Elena was way before her and hit Vicki with a wooden plank. The plank didn't have almost any affect on Vicki. Audrey glared around the ground, looking for something. She saw a wooden piece that had a sharp end. She bit her lip and grabbed it. Vicki grabbed Elena by the throat and threw her into a pile of garbage. Stefan threw Vicki against the bus and held her there.

"Vicki!" Jeremy screamed as Vicki disappeared.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan shouted to them. They ran to the door. They were almost inside, it was so close.

"Ah!" Elena shouted in pain and as Audrey glanced at her sister, Vicki was on her neck. Without thinking it through Audrey pulled Vicki by the hair and it made her turn around. Vicki's mouth was covered in blood and the surroundings of her eyes looked wicked.

"Get away from her!" Audrey yelled with the stake behind her back. Vicki sped over to her and at the right time Audrey pulled the stake out. Vicki ran right into it. She coughed and looked at the stake in her heart and then Audrey.

"Oh my god" Audrey whispered as Vicki collapsed onto the floor. Vicki's skin started to get grey and veiny.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy shouted as Stefan held him back. Elena was standing there, taking care of her wounds and Audrey stared at her hands. There was blood.

"Get him out of here," Elena yelled at Stefan. Stefan took Jeremy away.

Audrey stared at the veiny corpse. Her eyes started to get teary. Elena sat down next to Vicki's body and touched her. Audrey looked at Elena on the ground.

"Elena, go to Jeremy," she whispered.

"What?" Elena raised her look to her sister.

"Go!" she shouted. Elena got up and walked away, holding her wounds. After a while Damon walked to her.

"You should go. I got this," he said and Audrey raised her gaze from the body.

"I killed her," her breath was shivering when she said it.

"You turned her. You did this," she scowled him. He just glared Audrey and then the body.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse," Damon said.

"I get it Damon," Audrey whispered. "This thing you are trying to pretend."

Damon looked at her confused.

"I see right through you," she looked at him with a death glare.

"What act?" Damon raised his brow. Audrey turned her entire body towards him and stared straight into his eyes.

"You pretend that people dying around you is okay. It's not okay and you know it!" Audrey screamed the next sentence.

"None of this matters to me. None of it," Damon looked at her under his brows. Audrey frowned and gritted her teeth. She raised her hand and hit him straight on the cheek. Damon moved his chin and held his cheek for a while. Audrey stared at him straight in the eyes.

"What happened to 'I want to hurt the bitch'?" Damon questioned. Audrey lowered her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You need to leave," Damon said.

"No."

"It wasn't a question," he said again. Damon stared at her and it made her take a step back. She turned her back on him as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The car crash had faded some of Audrey's memories and they were returning to her. She remembered the picture. So there she was. Standing before the Salvatore house, about to knock on the door. She breathed the outdoor air. She searched her bag for gum. She had just smoked, again. She placed the gum in her mouth and started chewing. She dug also parfume and sprayed a layer on her. She ran her hand through her curly and voluminousness brown hair. She knocked on the door.

"It's open!" a female voice shouted. Audrey pushed the door open and walked slowly inside with her heels causing an echo. She got greeted a blonde girl with straight hair. She had black clothing on and boy did she look surprised.

"Is Stefan here?" Audrey asked with a raise of a brow. She walked closer to the girl and looked at her from head to toe.

"Who are you?" the blonde one asked. Audrey narrowed her eyes on the girl and spoke up.

"Audrey, who are you?"

"Lexi," she said and smiled with a squint of eyes.

"Nice to meet you Lexi. I need to talk to Stefan," Audrey heard a swoosh and got startled by Stefan. He was behind her.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked rude.

"Did you and Elena break up?" Audrey crossed her arms and raised her brows. Stefan avoided her eyecontact.

"Stefan!"

"Okay, maybe. She is better off without me," Stefan rubbed his neck and looked at Audrey. She turned around to Lexi.

"Are you a vampire?" that made Lexi raise her brows and nodded. Audrey turned back to Stefan.

"Was Katherine a vampire too?" she asked.

"What do you know?" Stefan rolled his eyes down on the floor. He raised his gaze and it made Audrey grit her teeth.

"I know that Elena looks like her."

"You look like her," Lexi commented. Audrey frowned as Lexi walked next to her.'

"I'm Elena's twin," Audrey said.

"Stefan you have some serious explaining to do," Lexi and Audrey said almost at the same time.

* * *

Lexi was talking to Audrey in the Grill. They had really bonded and god was Lexi so much fun! They were taking shots with Stefan and laughing their asses off. The Grill was decorated with warm color's and it was really Caroline's style to throw a party like that.

"To Stefan," Audrey suddenly said and eyed him. Stefan chuckled and took a shot. Lexi wiggled her brows to Audrey and they both drank their shots. Audrey hit the glass to the table and woo'd.

"So how does it feel to be a hundred and sixty-two years old?" Audrey raised her brow to him.

"Very tiring," he made Lexi laugh.

"I'm going to get more something to drink," Lexi laughed and walked over to the bar. Audrey turned her look to Stefan.

"Lexi is so much fun. Oh my god I love your shirt," Audrey touched his dark blue shirt.

"It's so soft," she sighed.

"You are drunk," Stefan stated and Audrey raised her gaze. She smiled and spoke again.

"I hold my liquor. I've just had a little too much," she smirked. Audrey glared around and saw Elena talking to Damon. Audrey's smile turned to a serious face as she bit her lip. Her look was wondering on the table. She rubbed the temples of her head and closed her eyes for a few.

"Talk to Elena, Stefan. You _love_ her," Audrey said. Stefan lowered his gaze and nodded gently.

"I think I do," Stefan smiled.

"Well isn't that just adorable," Damon was behind Audrey. She felt his presence behind her. It made her spine shiver. Audrey rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Go to hell, Damon," she said under her breath. She searched for someone familiar to her. Bonnie. She hadn't talked to her in a day. Bonnie was sitting alone and probably drinking, but just maybe, because she was a lightweight.

"Ouch," Damon acted to be hurt. Stefan raised his brows to Audrey.

"You are under aged," Damon scolded. Audrey turned around only to realize that she was caught between the table and Damon.

"Yeah and you are over aged," she said with anointment.

"You are on fire today," he smirked with a raised of a brow.

"Would you like to be on fire? Fire kills vampires, right?" Audrey glared at Damon with a questioning but victorious look. Damon stared at her with his eyes focused on hers. Audrey had a cocky smile on her face.

"Would you like to be eaten today?" Damon got an inch closer.

"Knock it off you two," Stefan said from the back.

"As soon as Damon stops being a dick," Audrey spat.

"Well count my feelings hurt, miss Gilbert," he smiled crookedly and turned around. He walked over to the bar coutner where Lexi was. Audrey sighed and turned back around to Stefan.

"I'm going to need more to drink," she sighed and glanced back at Stefan.

"Look, about Katherine," Stefan started but Audrey cut him off.

"You need to tell Elena," Audrey breathed and raised her gaze into Stefan's eyes.

"I know. I will," he said. Audrey nodded and noticed sheriff Forbes and a girl next to a door. The girl pointed at the bar counter. She moved her glare there and noticed Lexi. She started to move to the counter and so did the sheriff. Damon was sitting next to Lexi. The sheriff injected something into Lexi, vervain.

"What are you doing?" Damon shouted. Sheriff said something to him and started dragging Lexi out. They walked past Audrey and it made her follow them with her eyes.

"Lexi!" she shouted and tried to go after her friend. She felt someone take a hold of her. She got turned around and she faced by Damon.

"Stop, you are making yourself look suspicious," he whispered and held her tight by the arms. She tried to shake herself out of it.

"Let go of me," she said just under her breath.

"Or what?" Damon questioned with a brow raise.

"I-" Audrey started but stopped at that instant. What would she do? Damon was way more powerful and determined. There was no way she could fight that. As she stared at the floor, she felt the strong hold release. He walked past her. She felt the tears burning behind her eyes. She tried to choke back her tears but they shed down her cheeks.

 _She isn't as strong as she thinks._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Sit," Jenna commanded and Audrey let herself relax on the uncomfortable kitchen chair. She was still drunk and smelled like smokes. This was not going to be a good talk.

"I'm sitting," Audrey said with a tiny burst if laughter. Jenna scowled her with a bad eye.

"Sorry," Audrey immediately corrected. She moved a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear and moved her gaze back to Jenna.

"You are drunk yet again and you have been smoking," Jenna sighed and threw her other hand in the air and making it slap her thigh.

"You are a bad example for Jeremy. Audrey you are my niece and you are precious to me but you are making this so hard," Jenna tried to seek for any empathy in her niece. Audrey's eyes quickly glanced up from the floor and faced Jenna's.

"Hard for me or for you?" she asked from her aunt with a very serious tone. Jenna tried to speak up but it looked like someone had literally got her tongue.

"And what comes to Jeremy, I could move out. If this is so hard for you."

"No that's not what I meant," Jenna closed her eyes for a while and rubbed her forehead.

"I am just saying stop smoking and drinking. You are under aged."

"Jenna, I'm sorry," Audrey got up from the chair. Jenna looked at her with surprised but satisfied eyes when Audrey pulled her into a hug. She squeezed Jenna and let out a tiny snicker.

"I don't know if this is the liquor talking," she giggled. Jenna patted quickly her back and pulled out.

"Okay, sleep it off," her aunt commanded and Audrey started drag herself upstairs.

* * *

"So this thing," Audrey started and took a sip from her coffee, "with you and Stefan permanent?"

"I don't know, Audrey," Elena sighed.

"Am I on a break with Stefan as well? Because, you know, I'm friends with him."

"You can do whatever you want Audrey," Elena walked away from the breakfast table. Elena walked gracely out of the kitchen and Audrey sighed. It had been for over a week now that Elena hadn't talked to Stefan and Audrey was caught right up on the middle of it. A week from Elena founding about that she looked exactly like Katherine. Stefan tried to break it to her gently but Elena flipped and drove straight to home and ran to her room with teary eyes.

Because her sister wouldn't talk to her and Caroline and Bonnie sided with Elena, Audrey had been hanging out with Stefan. And before anyone starts to judge they had been recently searching information about Audrey's birth mother and contemplating about life.

So yet again Audrey found herself walking through the Salvatore boarding house and sitting herself on the dark couch in the library. She had brought a cosmopolitan for a minute because she knew that Stefan was hunting. Animals, not humans.

"You just keep coming back here," Damon commented as Audrey turned the page on her paper. Damon poured some whisky to a crystal glass. He looked brooding and that wasn't Damon.

"And you just keep talking to me," Audrey said back and raised her gaze out of the cosmo. Her eyes wondered on to the liquor table.

"Why don't you fix me one of those," she said and grinned. Damon glanced at her but then just chuckled.

"Thought you were trying to be sober," his amused tone came strongly through. Audrey threw the paper on to the coffee table she had just kept her legs. She had low black boots on, a black v-necked t-shirt and blue holed jeans. She slowly walked over to the liquor table where Damon was already pouring more whisky in his glass.

"Well you are not Stefan, are you?" she grabbed the glass under Damon's nose and brought it to her lips. She drank from it with a wink. Damon stared straight ahead while leaning on to the liquor table. Audrey wiped the smirk off of her face and placed the glass gently down.

"From your miserable look I presume that Katherine wasn't in the tomb."

"No she was not," Damon took the glass from the table and drank it.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm sure you loved her," her look went straight from Damon's eyes to his lips. The sound of door opening startled Audrey. Her eyes wondered to the door and saw Stefan.

"Since when have you two got along?" he questioned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since alcohol?" Audrey raised her other brow and got a disappointed look from Stefan.

"I know you don't like my drinking but come on! Girl's got to have at least one vice," she tried to look perky. "I stopped smoking. No more ruining my loungs!"

"I know. I guess one time in a week doesn't matter," Stefan gave in. He walked inside and started heading in to his room. Audrey frowned and followed Stefan tightly with her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Elena called. She wants to talk," Stefan smiled. Audrey opened her mouth.

"Good, great!" Audrey smiled and glanced at Damon.

"We are going to spend time and settle our differences."

Damon poured bourbon in his and Audrey's glasses. He slowly placed the bottle on to the table. Audrey looked at the glasses and then at Damon.

"Seriously?" she raised her brow.

"You wanted to spend time with me, this is how I spend time."

"Abusing your liquor?" Audrey sighed and leaned on the couch. Damon took the glass and sipped from it.

"No," Audrey said and Damon stopped, "we are going to play a game called never have I ever," Audrey smirked.

"Fine," Damon said, "start."

"Never have I ever killed a man," she said and Damon rolled his eyes. He took a drink.

"Never have I ever envied my siblings," Damon said with a wiggle of eyebrows. They both drank.

"Tell me, what did you envy?" Audrey questioned and let Damon pour a new shot.

"Well, Steffy was a favorite. Our father he always liked him better than I. Katherine even picked him as a date to this stupid ball," he cleared his throat and leaned back on his chair.

"Elena, I always envied Elena. She was the prettier, better at school and cheerleading, but really none of those mattered. Once I got into this huge fight with my mom and dad about my future and my mom yelled that why couldn't I be more like Elena. As a raging fifteen year old I ran away, lived in Caroline's house for few days and they didn't look for me. Okay, they let me be on my own for a while. I guess that was good but I still got a feeling that I really wasn't wanted. And now I find out that I'm adopted," Audrey glared up in Damon. He stared at his glass. Audrey was tired of feeling pity so she continued the not-so-amusing game.

"Never have I ever been caught up in a girl for over 145 years," Audrey studied Damon's face as he drank the shot.

"Never have I ever got sad about a girl dying, who made my boyfriend cheat on me," Damon smiled victoriously. Audrey stared at him as she drank again. Damon poured more to their glasses.

"Never have I ever killed someone for fun."

Damon drank again but didn't say anything. Audrey was waiting for him to insult her.

"Say it," her eye twitched.

"Say what?"

"Insult me. That's what everyone else does behind my back so why don't you? I mean my own family practically hates me," she whispered with wetness covering her eyes. She felt a tear drop down her cheek.

"Yeah, well, been there," Damon whispered and drank more bourbon.

"I need to go," she suddenly said and jumped up from the couch. Audrey's head was feeling dizzy and she knew she was drunk. She grabbed the glass of liquor with her and started to walk over to the door. She felt Damon's presence in the room but he wasn't behind her anymore. She heard a swoosh and span around to see where Damon went. As she did the 360, he was ahead of her. Audrey's eyes moved to his eyes and from there to his lips and on the ground. She felt his warm breathing, it brought chills down her spine. She raised her gaze and their lips touched accidently, but neither of them backed down.

Every fiber of her body was telling her to go for it. Get him out of your system. She was drawn to him, there was no denying that.

"Are you staying or going?" he asked and got an inch closer.

"I," her voice was shivering and she wasn't able to concentrate on speaking because Damon's lips were so distracting.

"I'm going home," she breathed slowly.

"I'll take you. You shouldn't drive drunk."

They got into Audrey's car; Audrey on the shotgun and Damon driving. The start of the car drive was silent, neither of them said anything. Audrey tapped her fingers on her thigh and tried to take her mind away from Damon's presence next to her. She turned her gaze to Damon and her brows puckered.

"How come you are able to drive drunk and I'm not?" she questioned and Damon's gaze moved to Audrey.

"Vampire, remember? Super reflexes," Damon smirked and looked at Audrey the whole time he explained. That worried her.

"Eyes on the road grandma," she said and made Damon chuckle.

"What is this thing?" Damon's question made Audrey's breath shiver.

"What thing?"

"The thing you are doing with your sister," Damon continued and a wave of disappointment flowed through Audrey's body.

"I-I don't know. I mean most of the time we get along but after our parents died I have kept my distance. I don't really want to talk about it to you, no offense or anything," her voice was tired and drunken. She didn't even want to think of what Jenna would say her coming home drunk.

"Thank you Damon," she added afterwards.

"For what?" he turned his gaze and with a voice full off confusion he asked that.

"For making Jeremy forget," she looked at her fingers and tapped her foot onto the car floor. He didn't answer and the car ride went quickly.

They soon were at the Gilbert residence and Audrey stumbled out of the car and went to the door. Damon left her car into the house's parking lot and super sped away. She tried to listen if someone was in the living room, but her human hearing wasn't capable of that so she just stormed in. She wasn't up for the Jenna talk right now so she sneaked up stairs and into her room.

It had not been the perfect day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The days passed by and they figured out Elena's and Audrey's birth mother, it was their history teacher's, Alaric Saltzman's supposedly dead wife Isobel, whom Damon had turned. And if that wasn't enough their uncle John Gilbert had come back into town to make their lives even more miserable. And to top all that John knew about vampires - he didn't like them.

Now Isobel wanted to meet Elena. That is correct only Elena, like Audrey never existed. Though they thought she didn't know that Audrey looked like Elena who looked like Katherine. These doppelgänger things were getting more and more confusing.

So there Audrey was standing in front of the Grill with Damon and her history teacher/aunt's boyfriend.

"So this is fun," Audrey stated to break the ice. She had a dark denim jacket on with a black summer dress with dark stockings and boots. Her hair was on curls and she had the same old dark brown leather bag with her. Audrey had a little darker makeup on and Damon noticed that. Ric was just too nervous to pay attention to anything.

"We should be in there," Damon suddenly said. Ric snorted and shook his head.

"No," he said and made Audrey furrow her brows, "Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside."

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant," Damon said with a tiny smirk.

"Damon you are not going to kill her," Audrey stared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Period."

"Damon, listen to Audrey," Ric added.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon said to Ric.

"She's my wife," as Ric said that Damon scowled him. " _Was_ my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity," Damon stated with a silent chuckle. Audrey was just listening to the conversation. She wasn't really interested in the topic so she focused on her own stuff, like her phone.

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was... nothing."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road - no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't," Ric pointed out. Audrey chuckled and they both glanced at her.

"What?" Audrey got glares from both of them and she shrugged.

"Of course I have Ric. It's why I'm so fun to be around," Damon turned back to Alaric.

"Yeah, sure you are," Audrey whispered and crossed her arms after stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"You are saying I'm not fun to be around?" Damon glared at Audrey looking offended. She turned to him with a brow raise.

"Well, mister Salvatore," Audrey took a step closer to Damon, "sometimes you are a pain in my ass."

Damon moved closer looking jokingly threatening. Ric placed his hand on Damon's chest to stop him for getting any closer. Damon's piercing stare got ended by a text message he re-sieved. Audrey was a bit frightened but he wasn't as intimidating that he thought he was. Audrey followed Damon's stare onto his phone.

"Isobel doesn't know that you look like Katherine," and as Damon said that sentence the bar door opened and Isobel stepped out. Her face was quite confused and Audrey stared at her with the same kind of confusion.

"What the hell?" Isobel whispered and Audrey took a step back. No she was not about to face her mother on a street and a murderous look on her mother's face. She turned her look to Damon, to seek for help. He stared at Isobel and in her heart Audrey knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Isobel faded the shock away from her face.

"Hi, my name is Isobel and I am your mother. I didn't know you looked like Katherine," she said with a tiny smile. Isobel took a step closer.

"You almost look more like her than..." Isobel finished her sentence with a smile. "Oh well, I have to run."

Her mother walked past her and Audrey felt like her whole world fell apart. She felt huge pain in her chest.

* * *

The next day Audrey was preparing for Founder's day with her friends at the Mystic Falls high school. She was painting a float with Jace. The one whose from the normal kids like, Matt and Tyler. Audrey had her hair on long waves and she had light jeans with a white top and a black blazer.

"This is ridiculous," Audrey stated and put the brush into the paint bucket. Jace didn't say anything; he just painted the float. Audrey hadn't talked to him in a while, but that was no reason to be rude.

"Hello?" she called. Jace blinked his eyes a couple of times and turned his head sideways to face Audrey. He looked confused.

"What?" Jace furrowed his brows.

"Nothing," Audrey turned around and searched for her little brother. She soon spotted him talking to Elena. It seemed that their talk wasn't going well because Jeremy stormed off and someone much worse started to talk to Elena. Their mother, Isobel. For some time Audrey had thought what she wanted to ask from her but now, when Audrey saw her all she could feel was despise. She didn't want to get to know her, she didn't want to talk to her nor speak to her. All she could feel was hatred. Then Audrey heard screaming and her eyes went straight to the target of the screams. In her horror she saw Matt's hand being under a heavy float. Everyone was screaming and Tyler tried to lift the float. Audrey raised her hands on her mouth and gasped. She took a step forward; she wanted to help him. She glanced quickly at Elena and Isobel; Isobel had a hold on Elena's hand but Audrey knew she could deal with that later. She started to run to Matt, who had his hand under the float. Many of Matt's team mates were trying to lift the float and as Audrey got there, Stefan got there as well and lifted the float off of Matt's arm.

"Matt!" Audrey hurried over to her sister's ex-boyfriend and helped him pull himself from under the float. He looked like he was in pain. Caroline stormed into the picture and almost pushed Audrey away from Matt. Caroline's push made her fell back and as Audrey's eyes went away from Matt, into the crowd. A familiar face stared at her. Brown and curly hair with dark brown eyes but with a smirk Audrey didn't recognize. She could taste the name on her lips. _Katherine._ Tyler was just taking Matt to the hospital from Caroline's order and Audrey got up from the ground. She wiped the sand out of her jeans and glanced at Stefan whose eyes were wide open.

"Stefan," she whispered almost so silent that she even didn't hear it, but he did. Stefan walked to Audrey and she grabbed him by the arm. Stefan tensed up as Audrey squeezed his hand in fear.

"I think I saw Katherine."

* * *

"What do you mean you think, you saw Katherine?" Damon almost yelled to her. Elena sat opposite to Audrey with Stefan in the Salvatore boarding house living room. Audrey was playing with the skirt of her shirt because she didn't want to face any of them. Katherine looked exactly alike her, it was frightning.

"Answer me!" Damon yelled. Stefan scowled at his brother and grunted his name. Audrey hopped of the couch and stared at him.

"I saw Katherine," she hissed, "I stared that bitch into her eyes and wondered why the hell do I look like her."

"How do you know for sure it was Katherine?" his tone had become softer and more silent.

"I got this bad feeling when I saw her. Like a huge pit in my stomach."

"Well that just doesn't mean anything to me," Damon shrugged and crossed his arms on his chest. Audrey walked closer to him with a serious face. She needed to bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't lash out on Damon. He looked so cocky in his grey t-shirt and dark jeans with his messy raven dark hair almost in front of his eyes. Audrey's cold stare reached Damon's eyes and wiped the smirk from his face.

"Maybe my, my sister's and friends lives don't mean anything to you but they mean something to me," Audrey moved her gaze up and down on Damon's body till it settled in his eyes. "I mean if she is here what do you think she is here to do? Meet us and be our friend? Join this little foursome of ours?"

Audrey stared at him and watched his smile wore down.

"Or maybe she came back here for you. Is that what you want to hear Damon?" Audrey came closer to Damon with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why it made her feel like that.

"That she _loves_ you and is sorry for the last one hundred and something years?"

"No, I want to kill her just as much as you do," he started smiling again. Audrey was annoyed. How could he pretend that everything that she'd just said had no impact on him. It had to have impact on him. She was cruel and mean; she told everything he didn't want to hear.

"But you love her," Audrey reminded him with a brow raise.

"Nope, no emotions," he narrowed his eyes on her. Audrey shook her eyes.

"No, you feel and you know it," she whispered and turned her back on him. She seeked for the door with her eyes and found it quickly. She wasn't going to stay there and listen to that bullshit. She headed out and there was no one in this earth that could stop her. She felt her friends stare on her back but she didn't care. Two could play this game. She could pretend she had no emotions. When she got to the door Bonnie walked inside. She was going to do a spell for some device but Audrey couldn't care less if Damon died.

* * *

Audrey knew that Elena was going to give the device to Isobel at the town square so she had made her way there. Elena and Isobel were at the center and Audrey started walking there. She could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins. Shivers down her back she reached her sister and mother.

"Hello Audrey," Isobel smiled and glared at her daughter. Audrey moved her feet apart and leaned on the other one more. Her leather jacket was chilly in the evening but she bit her lip.

"What are you doing here?" Elena frowned and turned her look to Audrey.

"I couldn't miss this. And she has our brother, you can see why I'm here, Elena," Audrey smiled with her eyes on Isobel. She wasn't really sad or shocked that Isobel was a huge disappointment. Her adoptive mother was like her real mother. Sure they started to have ups and downs when she became a teenager and an asshole, but they were close, and so was her father and her.

"I truly am happy that you are here too," Isobel faked a smile and made Audrey snort.

"Where is the device?" Isobel crooked her head lightly and smiled to Elena.

"Where is our brother?" Audrey stepped in with a serious look.

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel repeated.

"Where is our brother?" Elena said this time.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" their mother smiled crookedly. Audrey and Elena turned a round and saw a man and a woman step out behind them.

"Did you really think that I came alone?" Elena said and crossed her hands. Damon and Stefan walked up from behind Isobel.

"For god sake, call home," Isobel sighed.

"What?" the sisters frowned and said at the same time.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Elena took her phone and called home. Audrey couldn't hear the phone call but she figured that Jeremy was back home.

"You were never gonna hurt him," Elena said.

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any," Isobel said.

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" Elena raised her brows.

"Because he's in love with you," Isobel's eyes looked at Elena. Audrey lowered her eyes and looked at the ground. Elena took the device from her pocket and gave it to Isobel.

"Thank you," Elena said after a long pause.

"For what?" Isobel asked.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye Elena and Audrey. As long as you two know the Salvatores, you are doomed. Katherine was smart; she got out. But we all know that you are not Katherine," Isobel looked at her children and turned around. She disappeared and Audrey and Elena turned. Stefan came to embrace Elena and Audrey directed her way out of the town square.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Audrey made one last curl into Elena's hair. She grabbed hairspray from the coffee table next to her and sprayed it onto Elena's hair. Next was the corset. Audrey was not jealous that Elena had to wear the dress and the corset. It looked really painful and as Audrey tightened it Elena bit her lip and whined.

"Ouch, this dress hurts," Elena smiled with a tiny moan.

"Suck it in, baby," Jenna walked into the room and smiled to Elena. Audrey stepped back and Jenna took over. She glared around the room and hit her thighs.

"Listen I'm going to go, but I'll see you later," Audrey smiled to Elena through the mirror. Her sister nodded with a tiny smile.

* * *

Audrey flipped her hair back and walked closer to the parade, to see Elena and Stefan on the float. Before she had arrived to watch the parade she had bumped into Damon who was kind enough to inform her that John might be her father. As if it wasn't enough that John was an awful uncle he now was an awful dad. She had a navy blue dress that reached her knees and a white denim jacket.

Elena and Stefan were holding hands on the float, Caroline and Matt were also very comfortable with each other. Audrey raised her hand to wave at them. Elena's shining smile reached Audrey's eyes and her sister waved to her with a happy face. Audrey then looked at Stefan and smiled to him as well. He seemed happy as well, not at all blood lusty. Audrey's eye contact with them got disconnected as her least favorite Salvatore walked in front of her. His wide smirk and cute eye thing were too overwhelming to Audrey. She snorted with an eye roll and directed her eyes else where, ignoring him completely.

"Well aren't you grumpy today," Damon said with a wider smirk Audrey couldn't resist to glance; and chuckle to.

"I'm not grumpy," she stared him, "I just don't like you."

Damon chuckled and took few steps forward. Audrey moved her eyes back to the float and kept ignoring Damon.

"You can't ignore me forever," he said with a wide and cocky smile.

"You're right," Audrey smiled and glanced at him, "I'm not a vampire. I can only ignore you till the day I die."

"Okay I'm sorry." Audrey turned her head to Damon with a frown. His cocky expression suddenly had changed into a very serious one.

"For what?" she raised one of her brows with a face full off surprise.

"For telling you the truth about who's your father so inappropriately," he said with a sincere look on his face. Audrey bit the inside of her lip and studied Damon's face. Was he truly sincere or just playing? Either way Audrey nodded, accepting the apology and smiling a little.

"Thank you Damon," she said making him look confused.

"For what?"

"For not being such an ass," tiny smirk was created on Audrey's face. Damon glanced at the sky and laughed silently. Audrey raised her eyes and pointed at Damon.

"And don't you make me regret what I said," her words started to echo in Damon's ears as she walked away.

* * *

Audrey walked inside the Mystic Grill and saw Jeremy sitting there on one of the tables. She started making her way to him until she noticed Damon. He smirked to her and made her forget what she was doing. Damon got to her still with a wide smirk and doing his sexy eye thing.

"Don't," Audrey raised her hand to him and glanced over to Jeremy.

"Before you start the flirty comments and the sexy eye thing I need to talk to Jeremy," Audrey said and took a deep inhale. Jeremy and Elena's relationship was on hot rocks because Elena erased Jeremy's memory after Vicki's death. And as always, she tried to make it right between her brother and sister.

"What's up lil' bro?" Audrey smiled and drummed the table. Jeremy sighed and avoided Audrey's eye contact. She grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her.

"Tell me, Jer," she said and looked at him.

"Did you agree to it? Audrey?" he asked and looked obviously hurt. His brown eyes were so questioning and sad that it made Audrey feel bad for him.

"Listen Jer," she started but her little brother cut her off and pulled his hand away.

"You both lied to me and made Damon erase my memory. I don't want to listen to you," he said and looked at his hands; clearly hurt.

"We used to tell each other everything Audrey. You used to have my back!" he almost yelled.

"And I still do!" Audrey tried to search his eyes. "Look at me Jer."

Jeremy directed his gaze into Audrey's eyes.

"Elena and I thought that that was the right thing to do. You were miserable and it was like mom and dad all over again. I didn't want to see you so sad. You were so hurt and we did it because you are our brother, even though not by blood you will _always_ be my little brother," she almost had tears in her eyes. She smiled softly to Jeremy.

"Please, we can work this out Jer. Don't shut me out forever, just tell me what can I do?"

"You can go to hell," and with that Jeremy got up from the table and headed out. Audrey sighed deeply and put her head in her hands. She rubbed her temples and raised her eyes again, ready to follow her brother, but the thought of his secong outburst terrified Audrey more. She decided to just let him be alone for a while because with 55 % certainty Elena was the next one to push their little brother's buttons.

"Hey," she turned around and faced the source of the dark voice. In her surprise it was Jace.

"Hey?" Audrey frowned her brows but gestured Jace to sit down.

"I saw you and Jeremy fight. What's wrong?" he asked and made Audrey swallow and glance at him with an uncomfortable sensation inside of her. Audrey stared Jace's grey eyes and smiled slightly.

"Nothing really. What's up with you? I mean you are talking to me, that's unusual," Audrey giggled and watched Jace's expression.

"Nothing," he laughed and grinned. "Sorry if I've been rude to you, it's just some stuff happened, but my brother explained it to me." Audrey tried to keep a straight face, but come on. That sentence was just hilarious. She burst to giggles and snickers.

"What?" she laughed. "Going through puberty?"

"Haha," Jace laughed straight back. "Very funny."

"My body's going through changes, but it's kay now, my big bro explained it all," Audrey tried to copy her friends voice; failing miserably.

"Are you mocking me?" Jace got closer with narrowed eyes. Audrey glanced at him with a crooked smile. His grey eyes wondered in her face.

"Having fun?" Audrey asked, ignoring Jace's question.

"I guess," he said shyly. "Lot of special days around here."

"Yeah well, that's what it's like in a small town like Mystic Falls," she said wondering what would it be like to live in a city.

"So," Jace said and looked at Audrey with a questioning look, "are you free tomorrow? Maybe you would like to do something?"

Audrey got amazed by Jace's question. Sure they were friends and he wasn't a bad looking guy but there was just something she felt he hid from her. Audrey was just about to answer as she felt someone grab her arm. She turned her look to her side and saw Damon.

"I need to talk to you," he said and almost forcefully lifted her from the chair. She furrowed her brows but nodded. Before she started to leave she glanced back at Jace.

"To your question I say yes," she smiled before went after Damon. The anointment was indescribable.

"What?" she asked from Damon as they got out of the Grill. The evening was starting to set and it wasn't as light as it was before.

"Listen," Damon grabbed her hand into his hands and sighed. "You need to get out of here. The tomb vampires are here."

Audrey drew in a deep breath and stared Damon's ice blue eyes.

"I don't have my car, Damon. What do I do?" she was shivering. She glared around in hope to find Stefan and Elena. Damon seemed hopeless. He looked around with the same kind of look like Audrey. Then a hero hair popped up and Damon could relax.

"Stefan," Audrey relaxed in an instant and she looked at him. Elena came straight after him; they held hands.

"Take Audrey and go," Damon nearly pushed Audrey into Stefan's lap.

"What? Damon no," she tried to reach for him but he had already sped away. Audrey felt someone pull her from her arm as she tried to figure were Damon had went.

"Come on Audrey," Elena pleaded. Audrey turned to her twin and saw the desperation in her eyes so she nodded and followed her sister. They walked briskly away, through the town square and to the sidewalk. Then he fell down.

"Stefan!" Elena's desperate voice called as he fell down with a grunt.

"My head!" Stefan said loudly. People were starting to turn their heads.

"Stefan could you keep it down, please," Audrey whisper yelled.

"He's hurting," Elena said and got down with Stefan. Audrey tried to hide them behind her. Deputies were getting dangerously close. She smiled widely to the deputies. They started running and her smile disappeared.

"Oh shit," Audrey got out.

"What?" Elena asked from the ground. Audrey almost panicked but in their luck Ric stepped in. She didn't exactly hear what he said but the deputies went away. Alaric got to them and went straight to Stefan. He started helping him get up.

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped," Elena glared at Ric.

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain," Ric sighed and Audrey felt like she could faint.

"What?" Elena asked and everyone turned their gazes to Stefan.

"They're rounding up the vampires," Audrey gulped and glared at Elena, Stefan and Ric. They decided that Ric would go look around if there were other vampires going down as well. After a while Stefan said that the pain was gone.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped," Stefan said just before Ric arrived back to them. Audrey crossed her hands over her chest. She couldn't admit that she was worried. Where was Damon? If they were rounding up vampires he would be in danger.

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building," Ric said with a dark sigh.

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be," Stefan said with confidence. Audrey frowned. But Bonnie unspelled it, right?

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it," Elena said exactly what she thought. Sometimes she didn't even wonder the twin affect. When they were smaller they literally continued each other's sentences.

"Maybe she didn't," Audrey said in a blurr. "I mean think about it."

"But we saw her do it," Elena argued with a glance towards Audrey.

"No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires," Stefan reasoned. Ric nodded from the background.

"So we could protect you," Elena said with a simple, but caring smile.

"Stefan and Damon, vampires, remember?" Audrey said with a 'duh' face. "Where's Damon?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started," Ric was worried. Audrey saw it, and so was she. A sudden panic too over her body. No, not about Damon, but about her brother. Anna, her brother's girlfriend was probably down too.

"Ric can you take Jeremy home?" she placed her hand on Ric's shoulder. He nodded with a tiny smile.

"Of course," he started to leave and Audrey felt relief.

"Let's go and find Damon," she raised her brows and squeezed her lips together.

They began to walk briskly but then suddenly Stefan stopped.

"Wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire," he frowned and glanced at Elena and Audrey.

"What?"

"The building's on fire!"

They ran again, now more briskly and towards Grayson's office, Audrey and Elena's father's office. John was standing there and Audrey, without thinking stormed in front of him.

"What did you do? Where's Damon?"

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon," John said, kind of smug.

"You're crazy," Audrey scoffed and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Audrey," he seemed annoyed. Stefan looked at the building and John moved his stare to Stefan.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

As Stefan and Elena discussed about the entrance Audrey focused on John. She knew she could distract him but she also wanted to confront him.

"They are people! You are taking their lives away from them!"

"Why should that matter to me?" John asked with an annoyed chuckle.

"What if I was a vampire? Would you kill me?" Audrey kept a long pause before continuing. "After all you are my father."

"You know," he looked astonished.

"I know."

Audrey realized that Elena and Stefan had got away from John and she smiled to herself. She distracted him without him even noticing.

"Now I'm asking you to let me pass," she said to her father. John looked at her for a while but stepped out of the way. Audrey continued on walking to her dad's office. There was something going on. Stefan ran inside and Elena tried to go too, but Bonnie stopped her.

"Elena, you can't go in there!" Bonnie yelled and grabbed her by the arms.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena seemed as confused as Audrey. Audrey went to them with questioning brows.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Bonnie said and closed her eyes. She was reciting a spell. "Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!"

"Bonnie, I've got to get in there!" Elena whined. Audrey glanced at Bonnie who was still reciting the spell and scratched her head.

"Elena you're my sister and I love you, but shut up!" she almost spelled the words out of her mouth. Elena scowled at Audrey. Yeah yeah, awful of her to explode that way to her sister, who's _vampire_ boyfriend was in a basement on _fire._

"Bonnie?" Audrey asked and Bonnie finished the spell. She opened her eyes and watched Elena intently. Then Stefan and Damon stumble out of the building; Damon leaning on Stefan, needing help to stand still. Audrey didn't think. She ran to them before Elena and first looked at Stefan, to see if he was okay. His green eyes were tired and he looked at Audrey with a tired smile. She nodded to him and grabbed Damon's head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked and tilted her head while looking into Damon's eyes. He nodded with a tired smile as well. Damon straightened his posture and Audrey pulled him into a quick hug. She could let him know that she didn't hate him.

* * *

"Hey, Stefan", Audrey walked to him at the Grill. "Have you seen Damon, he kind of disappeared."

"No I haven't, why", he asked. Audrey took a deep breath.

"He just disappeared", Audrey said with a sigh and rubbed her neck. She saw Stefan's eyes get wider.

"Where's your bracelet?!" he grabbed her wrist and studied it. Audrey's eyes got wider as well.

"I-", she started. "I don't know." Audrey blinked repeatedly trying to remember what happened 20 minutes ago.

"Do you think I was compelled?" Audrey gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. They shared a meaningful look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Damon got out of the Gilbert house and sighed. He had just had a talk with Jeremy. Funny he came into Mystic Falls wanting to destroy it and tonight he wanted to safe it. And he realized something today.

"What are you doing here?" Damon lifted his gaze and stumbled upon two brown eyes. She had a furrow on her face, that didn't suite her. Damon sighed and raised his brows.

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing," he chuckled to her. She didn't seem amused, not like her. Audrey had a sense of humor and usually attacked all the sarcastic and ironic comments he made.

"Which was...?" she raised her brow questioning. He guessed it hadn't been a great day for her either.

"It's not important. Let me take this for you," Damon avoided and grabbed the bags she was carrying.

"Elena sent me to bring these," she smiled while biting her lip.

"Thank you," she added.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Audrey. I don't do good. It's not in me," Damon word vomited with a deep and wondering sigh. Now he really wasn't the brooding type; Stefan usually was that one.

"Maybe it is," Audrey smiled charming.

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you, and Elena, and Bonnie who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that," Damon smiled genuinely. He was truly thankful.

"You're welcome."

Damon got in a little closer to her cheek and pecked it with his lips gently. She raised her eyes and studied Damon. With small hesitation he placed his lips onto hers. With small shyness the kiss started to get deeper and still Damon had a thought that something was off. Then the door slammed open and Jenna stood there; looking pissed.

"Hi," Audrey said with a cough.

"It's late, you should probably come inside," Jenna glanced at Audrey and Damon in turns. She looked at Damon, grabbed her dress and went inside the house. Jenna shut the door with a scowl to Damon and he just stood there. He glanced at the house and touched his lips with a shocked smile, and then he left.

* * *

Audrey walked briskly inside the hospital and picked up her phone. She picked Damon's number and tried to phone him.

"Damon where are you? Call me as soon as you get this and the ten other voice mails. Jerk," she added before closed her phone. She went up with the elevator to the floor where Caroline was held. Bonnie and Matt were already in front of Caroline's room so Audrey jogged to them.

"Bonnie," she cried and Bonnie took her in a hug. Audrey closed her eyes as she hugged her best friend while her other best friend was in a hospital room. When she opened her eyes she saw Damon with Liz, looking at her way. She needed to talk to him.

"Bonnie how's Caroline," Audrey let go of Bonnie's hug and turned around and saw Elena. She had the same worried face as Audrey but milder. If someone pushed Audrey over the edge right now she would cry.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Hearing Bonnie say that was a sting in her chest. Audrey bit her lip and swallowed the tears.

"What?" Elena was just as amazed as Audrey was. Bonnie embraced Elena with a hug and Damon started coming over them.

"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't know how, do you," Damon stepped in.

"No, I don't," Bonnie said with a hint of insecurity. Audrey watched the two of them fight with a hint of amusement.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn."

"I can give Caroline some blood," Damon said. That made Audrey think; that was Caroline, she couldn't let her die.

"No, no way," Elena objected and made Audrey frown. Why not?

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better, Elena," Damon tried to explain. Audrey noticed that his eyes wondered in hers a couple of times. She couldn't help but to smile inside. She didn't show it; of course not.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that," Elena was still against it.

"Do it," Bonnie and Audrey said almost at the same time. Elena's expression was priceless; confused and shocked at the same time. Audrey and Bonnie glanced at each other in agreeing.

"This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it," Bonnie said while Audrey nodded; agreeing to everything she said.

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon said hopefully to Bonnie.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Audrey," Bonnie smirked cocky. Audrey didn't know what to think about Bonnie's sudden confidence. It was a positive change though. Bonnie left the situation and Damon glanced at Audrey meaningfully.

"I need to talk to you," she said and glanced at Elena, for her to leave. Damon turned his body to face Audrey's.

"I've been trying to call you this whole time and now you appear here? What the hell Damon? Have you been ignoring me?" Audrey didn't know how she sounded like a jealous girlfriend, questioning her man about where he'd been. She crossed her arms over her chest and prepared to listen Damon's weak excuse.

"What? What are you talking about? I was with you," Damon frowned.

"What? When?"

"Tonight, when we _kissed_ Audrey," Damon almost whispered. Audrey frowned and tried to think. What? Did they? Then Jenna walked in and her thoughts changed.

"Where have you been?" Audrey created a questioning look towards her aunt who looked just as confused as her.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier," Jenna furrowed her brows.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Damon who had listened Audrey and Jenna bicker realized something. And Audrey and Jenna both looked at him with confusion.

"Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me," Damon grunted. Audrey and Jenna frowned to him as he switched looks with them. He realized he said it out loud and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Audrey opened her eyes and stared her bedroom ceiling. All that had happened was just so overwhelming she couldn't deal with all of that without a goodnight sleep. She yawned and stretched her hands.

"Time to get up sleepy head," Damon's voice called out. Audrey startled so much when she saw him smirking on the other side of the bed. She covered her face with her hands and grunted.

"Oh god," Audrey whispered. "You scared me."

"Sorry but today is Mayor Lockwood's memorial," Damon sat down on the bed and threw his legs on it. "You need to be there, remember?"

"Oh how could I forget. My ex-boyfriend's dad died and I need to be there to comfort him. And because of that doppelgänger Katherine I wasn't even able to sleep well."

"Aww, would you like me to help you to sleep?" Damon wiggled his brows. Audrey glanced at him with a tiny chuckle. He just smirked back at her and relaxed on her bed. Audrey sighed and got out of her bed. She walked over her wardrobe and lowered her top at the same time. Audrey glanced herself from the mirror next to her wardrobe. Then her eyes went to the rose colored armchair.

Audrey had laid two outfits there last night and she didn't know which one she was going to wear. The one with classy black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans with a leather jacket or the one with dark purple shirt, black jeans and a denim jacket.

"Okay I know I'm going to regret this but; which one? The one on the left or the one on the right?" Audrey asked and stared her clothes with a questioning face. She felt Damon speed next to her and measure the outfits.

"Definitely the one with the leather jacket," Damon smiled crookedly which made Audrey scoff.

"Okay so I'm going with the one you did not pick," Audrey looked at him under her brows. He shook his head playfully and crossed his arms over his chest. Audrey lowered her look and selected her next words carefully.

"So how was your kiss with Katherine?" Audrey asked and raised her eyes. Damon wasn't in her room anymore. She rolled her eyes with a tiny scoff.

"Of course," she sighed and started to take her clothes off to go to the shower. With her bra's and panties she walked to the bathroom, locked all the doors and turned the shower on. After taking all of her clothes off she stepped in. The water was warm and as it poured over her it made her skin shiver. Audrey shampooed her hair and body and let the water wash it off.

Sometimes Audrey thought that she should leave town. Maybe all the pain of losing her parents would go away. Maybe she would forget about the vampires, doppelgängers and everything. But she couldn't leave Elena and Jeremy, she would have to take them with her.

"Audrey! You ready?" She was woken from her thoughts by her little brother Jeremy.

"Yeah Jer, just a minute then I'm ready," Audrey yelled to her little brother.

Audrey sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to go to the Lockwood memorial, but she had to.

After she had showered she put a little bit of makeup on and dried and braided her naturally wavy hair. She put on the purple shirt, denim jacket and black jeans and a pair of boots. Audrey glanced at the clock on her night table.

"Oh shit," she whisper yelled and stormed to her wardrobe to grab her phone that was laying on it and ran out of her room. Then she stopped. Where could she get vervain? Audrey ran back in her room back to her wardrobe. It had a wooden jewelry-box on top of it. She opened it; it had jewels on the right said and a vervain flower on the left. Audrey grabbed it putting it into her pocket and left her room. She was happy to see Jenna's irritated face at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good, you're ready. We are all waiting."

Audrey smiled and got down the stairs. Jenna glanced at her with a meaningful look.

"I don't appreciate you having guests so early in the morning," Jenna raised her other brow.

"What guests?" Audrey ignored Jenna's question and walked past her. Elena and Jeremy were already in the car which made Audrey jog over to it, Jenna walking right behind her.

"Let's go," Jenna said and watched Audrey get into the car.

* * *

The Lockwood mansion looked as sad as always. In Audrey's mind it wasn't glorious, it was just sad, at least after Tyler's father died. Audrey glanced onto her left and looked at Jeremy. He seemed sad, maybe this brought up memories about mom and dad. It did for Audrey at least. As Jenna stopped the car Audrey stumbled out. She hated cars, especially when she was in them with Elena, it made it extra hard for her. Audrey heard the car doors slam open and she felt someone take her hand.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Elena's voice got to her ears and she sighed from relief.

"Okay," what came out of Audrey's mouth was a silent whisper.

"Looks like the whole town has turned out," Jenna said and walked besides Elena and Audrey with Jeremy.

"Yeah. Well he is... he was the mayor," Elena breathed.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked. That was exactly what Audrey thought, but she guessed this was the way to let the Lockwood family know how sorry everyone was. Even though Mayor Lockwood was a complete jerk. Every time she went to Tyler's his look gave her goosebumps. Though she wasn't at Tyler's so often because Carol Lockwood couldn't stand the sight of her.

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go," Jenna tried to be optimistic but as soon as Audrey laid her eyes on Damon, who was standing at the porch with a drink in his hand, she knew she had to talk to him and it wasn't going to be that pleasant.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan," Jeremy said with a chuckle.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" Audrey said as they got up the stairs to the porch. Damon smirked to her as she started walking towards him.

"We need to talk, about the kiss," Audrey gulped and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him straight in his icey blue eyes.

"Hi to you too, I am doing great, by the way. I am walking on sunshine Audrey," Damon smiled wickedly and took a sip from his drink.

"Damon."

"Audrey."

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon I need to know what's going on in your mind. We are close enough," Audrey smiled in the end of her sentence.

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon's words were like knives. The worst part was that Audrey didn't know how to respond to that. She just stared at him, stiff. Audrey felt like she couldn't move, just stared at him.

"I think that you are hurt," Audrey uttered out. She felt like the words weren't coming from her mouth. Damon seemed amused from Audrey's attempt to see how he felt.

"What? I don't get hurt, Audrey."

"Yes you do! You just don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and do something stupid," Audrey mumbled and avoided eye contact for a moment.

"Damon to be honest I'm confused," she continued and stroked her denim jacket.

"Why? Why are you so surprised that I would kiss you?" Damon took a step closer and narrowed his eyes on hers. She slightly shook her head and now, took a step closer to him.

"No I'm not surprised you'd kiss me," she glared Damon's face with a disappointed look. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me from Katherine."

Now that Audrey had the last word, she glanced at Damon's ice blue eyes, turned around and walked away. His stare was burning the back of her head. She was really hurt that Damon didn't recognize her from Katherine.

Audrey tried to find Tyler, but he was no where to be seen. It was kind of sad really; she wanted to be there with him, comfort him. Carol Lockwood was happy to have Audrey's respects and sorries, so Audrey settled to that. She didn't want to force Tyler to be around her, at least the memories were still painful, to her.

Audrey walked to a waiter who had champagne and grabbed a glass. She smiled to herself as she walked into a room where were no people. The room was peaceful, laced with warm and pale colors.

"Wow I didn't really expect another one."

Audrey froze. She felt every muscle in her body tense up and her heartbeat got higher. She dropped the glass of champagne. A swoosh and she was in front of her face. Katherine Pierce's wicked smile stared at her.

"Well say something doll face."

Audrey didn't stay there; she turned around, prepared to run as far away as possible. There was just one single problem: vampires outrun humans with their eyes closed.

"Kind of rude don't you think?" Katherine swooshed in front of Audrey. Katherine smiled wickedly and ran her eyes on Audrey. She was shivering, she was scared. Katherine had her hair curled and really all black everything outfit, which reminded Audrey of the outfit she was supposed to wear.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Audrey backed two steps. Katherine snickered, sped to Audrey, grabbed her by her throat and pinned her against the wall. Katherine showed her vampire face. Her eyes turned red with veins appearing underneath. Katherine laughed low and silently.

"You make me curious," Katherine smirked with her grip tightening around Audrey's throat.

"Yeah and why is that?" Audrey barely got out. Her breathing became harder and harder.

"Two doppelgängers born at the same time, doesn't that make you curious?"

"No."

"Yeah earlier it did," Katherine giggled and let go of Audrey's throat. Audrey frowned and felt her throat taking a deep breath.

"You were the one who compelled me." It all hit to her. But she didn't know why. "But why?"

"Just for fun. You realized real quick I wasn't Elena, so. But you know what's funny, before Isobel found out I didn't know you existed."

Audrey scoffed and Katherine smirked again.

"Don't you know how to smile?"

Katherine speed to her, inches away from Audrey.

"You and I are so much a like, Audrey. You just don't want to admit it," Katherine whispered to her. She grabbed the collar of Audrey's jacket and pushed her back against the wall, again.

"We are not a like," Audrey spat out, staring daggers at Katherine.

"Oh really? Because I've seen how you look at Damon, and that look isn't as innocent as you want it to be. Never thought what would it be like to sleep with him? Never have you thought how his lips taste like?" Katherine looked at Audrey wickedly as she started to use compulsion.

"You will forget this conversation," Katherine compelled her. She realized to close her eyes and after a swoosh she opened them. Katherine was gone; the room was as empty as it had been when Audrey was there alone. Audrey glared around and started walking forward.

"I'm wearing vervain, bitch."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Oooh, cover up, Fabio," Damon's voice carried to Audrey's ears. She saw Stefan and Elena sitting on a bench with Damon standing there covering his eyes as Stefan pulled his shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose."

Damon glanced at Elena with a winky look, "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steal your guy_."

"That's not what's happening," Stefan said back to Damon. And Damon seemed really pleased; he had once again annoyed his baby brother.

"Oh my heroes," Audrey cut them off with her annoyed and irritated look. Damon, Stefan and Elena all glanced at her, confused. Audrey crossed her arms on her chest staring at the guys.

"Nice work back there. You saved me, you truly saved me so thank you. Thank you. I will be forever in your debt," Audrey thanked them sarcastically, although she really wanted to flip the finger to them.

"What?" Damon glanced at her, clearly still angry for her getting the last word when they had fought.

"What? I was in danger, like real danger. Katherine came to me and we talked, but there is no way I am telling what she told me if you keep being such a dick!" Audrey scoffed and had leaned forward to make herself more clear.

"Come on Audrey, stop being a child. If Katherine told you something tell us," Elena said from the background. Audrey moved her eyes to Elena and chuckled with a shook of her head.

"Don't even start Elena. Because I am this close," Audrey lifted her hand up and presented a small gap between her thumb and index finger, "this close on running to Katherine, begging for her to compel me to forget my life, and vampires and move the _fuck_ from this cursed town!"

Audrey drew a breath and kept a pause, "And I am seriously wondering should I do this. Or at least move away."

Damon, Elena and Stefan all seemed upset how Audrey treated them. In her heart she knew she was a bit rough but she had had it.

Audrey was keeping her tears in and if someone wouldn't apologize to her right now she would start to cry and scream and run away. Damon sped to Audrey and grabbed her by her arms. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I understand you are upset but calm down. Don't take this on your sister, at least not public," he looked at her and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Where were you when she pinned me against the wall? I was practically traumatized she was like my mirror," Audrey whispered without leaving Damon's blue eyes.

"I was here," he whispered like he was ashamed. Audrey didn't know what to say to him; she just stared. After a few seconds she lowered her eyes and drew a deep breath.

"To make sure poor 'Lena's okay. I get it, it has always been that way. You clearly love her."

Before she turned around she looked at her sister and Stefan. Audrey sounded like a jealous girlfriend, but she couldn't help it. When she knew no one was looking she let a tear drop from her eye.

Audrey ran up the stairs inside the mansion, were there still was people. She wiped the tear stream out of her cheek and ran her hand through her hair strands that weren't a part of the braid. She needed a breath. The maze that the Lockwood mansion was she found herself in Mayor Lockwood's room. There was a desk that was mahogany, book shelves and as Audrey's eyes moved to the dark brown leather couch there was a familiar guy on the couch.

"Tyler?" She felt a tear drop as her shivering breath said his name. Tyler raised his eyes from the flask that was sitting in his lap.

"Go away," Tyler said, clearly hiding his sadness.

"No," Audrey walked over to the couch and sat down. He started quiet sobs so Audrey placed her hand on the back of his neck. Tyler lifted his gaze and turned his head to see Audrey.

"I'm so sorry," Audrey whispered while she looked Tyler's tired face. His brown eyes were lowered as he drew a deep breath.

"It's gonna' be okay Tyler. You're gonna' be okay."

"I'm fine. My dad, he was a dick, I hated him," the words that came out of Tyler's mouth didn't shock her. He was kind of a dick, but she knew Tyler still missed him.

* * *

Audrey walked inside her room. She wanted to just scream. It was dark and she had just changed into her pajamas. A top and shorts. She walked to her dresser looked at herself through the mediocre sized mirror that was on top of it. She put her hair in a ponytail and smiled. The smile looked kind of pathetic and sad.

"Hey," Damon's voice reached her ears and she turned around startled. Audrey moved her eyes into Damon's. He had very dark clothing, like usual, but he seemed kind of down.

"Hi," she said so quietly. Damon got up from the inset that created some kind of sitting level. He raised his hand more up and showed a piece of jewelry that was in his hand. Audrey tilted her head and looked at it awkwardly. It was a necklace that had a blue rounded jewelry hanging from a silver string. Damon walked to Audrey with a crooked smile.

"I don't know where your vervain bracelet went, so I bought you a new one," he said and Audrey sighed.

"Damon-"

"I know that you are probably still mad at me, but I want you to be safe, even if it means I can't compel you to not to be mad at me," Damon smiled and Audrey chuckled with a smile. The dimple in her left cheek appeared.

"I want to ask something," Audrey cleared her throat. Damon's furrowed his brows but nodded.

"If I someday ask you to take me away from this town, will you take me?" Audrey looked him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was hard and usually Audrey could read people.

"Audrey."

"Damon."

"Yes, I will, if that is what you want," Damon nodded. "But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Wear this necklace," he lifted it up. It was beautiful. It had a blue rock on it with silver embroidery.

"Fine," Audrey smiled. She took a huge leap forward and grabbed Damon by the collar. For a split second she wondered should she do it or not. Audrey stood on her toes and puckered her lips. As Damon grabbed Audrey's waist she closed her eyes and then their lips crashed. The kiss was passionate and strong, but quickly Damon pulled away. And Audrey heard a swoosh. She felt her chest and the necklace was there.

She gasped for breath and touched her lips with a tiny smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Audrey, Elena and Bonnie were at Mystic Falls high school preparing for the carnival. Now that Caroline was at the hospital, healing and that was good. Audrey was in a very chipper mood and Elena had questioned her in the morning when they were eating breakfast. Audrey had put a little bit of cinnamon in their coffee. Jenna had furrowed and made a comment about boys, hinting to Damon. Audrey had smiled to her strawberry blonde haired aunt mysteriously and winked. Jenna had scoffed but created a playful look.

Audrey put her hair on a wavy ponytail. She had jeans and a grey hoodie on. Her makeup was also very light, like always. The thing that caught attention in her face was her eyelashes.

"Katherine looked just like you guys, it was freakish," Bonnie woke Audrey from her thoughts. Elena nodded and sighed.

"She is our ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you," Bonnie still wondered. Audrey concentrated on taking toys out of the box.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got," Elena said. Audrey chuckled and her friends glanced at her with confused looks.

"Audrey do you know something I don't?" Elena asked. Audrey frowned her lips and shook her head.

"No of course not. Why would you think that?" Audrey smiled to her sister. It was wrong of her not to tell, but she was still kind of pissed.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you? I mean she could be pretending both of you. Audrey with curls and Elena with straight hair. She is a spitting image of you guys," Bonnie continued with a brow raise.

"We don't but we could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or we could get these prizes to the ring toss," Elena spoke for Audrey. Again.

"So Audrey," Elena started with a wink. "Why were you so happy this morning?"

"Yeah Audrey? Usually you are super grumpy. Especially if Caroline has forced you into doing something you don't want to do," Bonnie snickered.

"Is it a boy?" Elena asked and pretended to be shocked.

"A girl?" Bonnie laughed and pushed Audrey playfully on the shoulder.

"We won't judge," Elena laughed and opened a new box of the prizes to the ringtoss.

"I am just happy because of something someone did for me. It was really sweet and, yeah. I don't know what I feel, honestly. So stop talking about it and focus," Audrey chuckled with a tiny frown.

"Okay, sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this," Bonnie changed the subject. Audrey sighed from relief. It wouldn't take long for them to figure out that someone gave her that necklace and that someone was Damon Salvatore.

"Well because she's not human, obviously," Elena said with a smile.

"Obviously," Audrey said and they all laughed. Audrey felt someone get behind her and turned immediately around. Jace Everett stood there with a cocky smile on his face. Audrey punched him.

"What are you doing here?" she said smiling still. Jace shrugged with a smirk.

"Thought I'd find you here, knowing you are friends with Caroline. She probably forced you into this," he put his hands in his pockets. Elena and Bonnie whispered something to each other and giggled. Audrey played with her necklace and leaned on her left foot.

"Well you found me. What do you want?" Audrey raised her other brow and gestured with her hands for him to say something.

"I, uh, just figured that you'd maybe want to spend time tomorrow? Or am I just making up the fact you said you could hang out some time," Jace's face full of hope Audrey remembered.

"Yeah, yeah sure," she said with a nod. Just yesterday she had kissed Damon. She had shown him that she wanted him. And she was so screwed up. Audrey didn't know what she wanted. For crying out loud she was only 17! She wasn't suppose to know what she wanted; she was suppose to enjoy life.

"I'm gonna' go prepare the carnival but I can call you today, to make up something."

"Fine," Jace seemed really pleased. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure," Audrey nodded with wide eyes. She watched him turn on his heels and walk away. After a few feet he turned around and winked to Audrey. She laughed to him and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, you are charming. I get it!" Audrey laughed as she turned around back to Elena and Bonnie who were giving meaningful looks to her.

"Shut up," she said as she got to them.

"We didn't say anything," Bonnie said in a high pitched voice. Audrey walked over to Bonnie and pushed her and slapped Elena's arm. Good, now that Jace was involved they thought it was about him, but Audrey knew that her heart beat to someone else.

* * *

Audrey watched others have fun at the carnival. It made her smile, seeing the kids run around, happy; not knowing about vampires or anything supernatural. Jace was few feet away from her, playing something with his friends. Few glares were changed before someone blocked her view. Audrey looked at the blocker. Dark blonde hair, brooding brows with green eyes.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" she said. Audrey's brows got closer together.

"You need to come with me," he grabbed Audrey by the arm and started leading her inside the high school. They quickly were inside Ric's class, which had come very familiar to Audrey. Not just because of his history lessons, because the Scooby gang met there when problems arrived.

Soon Elena and Damon got in there as well. Audrey was a bit offended; Damon was avoiding her.

Damon broke the news to them. Caroline was a vampire. Audrey knew it was her fault. She told him to feed her his blood, so she could heal.

"How did this happen?" Stefan sat next to Elena and he glanced at Damon. Audrey sat on a school desk and stared at her feet.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon answered with a tiny smirk.

"But why?" Elena wondered. Damon knew an answer to that.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." He smirked. Audrey scoffed to that.

"I met her she isn't half bad," Audrey raised her left shoulder with a smile. Everyone looked at her. Audrey coughed and tried to think what she'd say next. "I mean she wasn't, uhm, mean to me."

"Well she loves herself, maybe you remind her of her," Damon smiled crookedly and looked at Audrey. She pouted her lips and watched Damon under her brows. Audrey got tiny shivers from his blue eyes. Oh he had truly gotten under her skin.

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan said and rubbed his chin.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena's voice sounded helpless.

"I don't know."

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her," Stefan finally brought up. Caroline must be freaking out.

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition," Damon told them.

"We have to find her."

"Yep and kill her." The brothers spoke.

"No absolutely not. You are not going to kill Caroline," Audrey got up from the desk. She shook her head. "No."

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her," Damon got closer. He seemed really passionate about that. Audrey decided not to give in, this was Caroline. She would not die.

"You're not going to kill her, Damon," Stefan stepped in with a more strict tone. Damon scoffed with a roll of eyes.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon switched meaningful looks with Stefan. He knew Stefan was thinking it.

"It's not an option Damon," Elena frowned and crossed her arms.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right," Damon's voice grew stronger after every word.

"We're not gonna kill her," Stefan said with a shook of his head.

"It's the only way," Damon glanced at Elena.

Audrey got mad; she stormed out of the class room while mumbling swear words. She needed to find Caroline before Damon. When she got out of the high school it was darker. And the search for Caroline begun.

For a long moment she didn't find her and got frustrated.

"Okay calm down," she said to herself and closed her eyes. She heard crying, it was really close. She opened her eyes and started to run towards the cry. There was arguing, she recognized Elena's, Stefan's, Damon's and Caroline's silhouettes. Audrey speeded the last few steps, she couldn't be late.

Damon rushed over to Caroline, who was with Stefan.

"Damon no!" she screamed and he stopped. He froze in place. "She's my friend."

He hesitated for a while, staring at frightened Caroline who had blood all over her face. Damon dropped his arm and moved away. He turned to Audrey, who was few feet from him.

"Whatever happens, it's on you," he said and dropped the stake. Audrey moved closer, she went for Elena. Then Bonnie arrived with a shocked look.

"Caroline?" Bonnie gasped as she saw the blood on her face.

"It's okay, come on," Stefan said to Caroline who had an apologizing look.

"No, you're not; you can't be," Bonnie said as she went for Caroline. Bonnie grabbed Caroline by the hand and was horrified. Caroline was a vampire and there was nothing Bonnie could do.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked as Stefan tried to get her inside. Bonnie saw a dead body.

"Oh god!"

"Bonnie..." Caroline pleaded for her friend. Bonnie walked to Elena and Audrey. Damon arrived with a shovel in his hands.

"I can't believe this is happening," Bonnie said nearly in tears. Damon scoffed and dragged the shovel.

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury," he said. He looked at Audrey.

"I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy. "

Bonnie looked at Damon, pissed. She started giving him headache and as Damon falls holding his head, Bonnie opened a faucet with her powers and leaded the water that was coming out of the hose, to Damon. Audrey didn't know what to do, plus she started to feel dizzy.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie said in her scary witchy voice.

"I didn't do this," Damon grunted from the ground.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault," Elena tried to convince Bonnie.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Sentence after sentence Audrey just got more sick. Something wasn't right. She didn't feel right. Bonnie made the water set to fire. It went directly to Damon, setting him on fire.

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena yelled as Damon started burning.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena screamed Damon still burning. He yelled and tried to put the flame off. Audrey felt sick. She collapsed on her knees and started to cough uncontrollably. She realized that she had coughed blood. Looking at the ground shocked her sister jumped to Bonnie saving Damon.

Audrey smiled but vomited more blood. It hurt, it burnt her throat. It felt like she was vomiting acid. Her vision got dark and she passed out. Only few yells were made before she was completely unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The blood tasted like iron and hot garbage. Audrey had never tasted something so disgusting. She searched for something to grab on, to gain balance. Her eyes were just rolling, everything was dizzy. She tried to open her eyes to see something, but her eyes were already open. Then she felt something cold be placed on her lips. And a liquid was poured into her mouth, it was sweet and tasted good. Soon she was able to grab it and draw in more. Audrey opened her eyes and saw Damon pull his wrist back. Then she went unconscious. Her head dropped to the ground, creating a tiny wound on the back of her head.

"Where am I?" Audrey asked with a soar throat.

"You're in a hospital," a cold hand touched her cheek, but the voice was female. Audrey got her eyes open and saw brown curls fall over her forehead.

"Elena?" Audrey sighed and tried to get into a sitting position. The girl chuckled darkly and moved her face further away.

Audrey frowned and placed her hand on the side of her head, "Katherine."

The girl smiled devilishly and looked Audrey from head to toe. She looked behind her like to check that no one was storming inside the room. Katherine got a little closer and leaned on to the handrail that was on Audrey's left. Katherine smirked and stayed quiet for a while.

"The one and only," she said but scrunched her nose, "kind of."

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked and raised her other brow.

"Thought I'd check up on my doppelgänger," Katherine's fingers went up the rail. Audrey made a short laugh.

"I thought you hated me."

"Why would I hate you? Though you look exactly like me, you are surprisingly not annoying. You aren't in love with Stefan, are you?" Katherine smiled widely. Audrey chuckled. Her throat was dry and soar. Her voice sounded like a smoker's, though she wasn't that, not any more.

"You want to say it's all about Stefan, but it's not, right? You're here for something else. The question is, what? What do you want?"

"I know you had vervain when I 'compelled' you the other day," Katherine said with a serious face. Audrey didn't have the energy to act scared so she just smiled tiny. "It kind of was a test that you passed."

"Yeah. So what is this thing about doppelgängers?" Audrey looked into Katherine's deep brown eyes, they were a bit deeper than hers. Though they both had amazing hair and bone structure. I guess they really were each other's mirrors.

"Don't worry about it," Katherine raised her hand on Audrey's head level and she moved her head bit back. In her surprise Katherine's hand stroked her hair before she pulled it away. "You need to get better. Between you and Elena, you're my favorite," Katherine whispered with a wink.

"You're probably the only one who thinks that. It's kind of ironic," Audrey tried to speak louder, but failed miserably. Katherine snickered and started to back down slowly, eyes still on Audrey.

"I don't think that's true Audrey. People do care about you, but enough that. This visit can be our little secret," Katherine smirked before swooshed away. Audrey turned her head to her right and looked at the drop. She was so sick of hospitals. When Audrey was little she got sick a lot, but after she turned 14 she started to get better. And for a few years only time when she got sick was when she had a flue.

Audrey's eyes started to slowly close and she drifted to sleep. She dreamed about her mother and father. The times she yelled at them, but apologized. She was always a daddy's little girl.

In her dream Grayson sat on the kitchen level, drank coffee and ate a sandwich that Miranda, her mother, had made for him. Audrey and Elena ran to the kitchen laughing. Jeremy came after them, trying to stand up with his baby feet. Elena ran in circles giggling and trying to pull Audrey with her. Audrey smiled widely but ran to her daddy. Grayson laughed when the little girl got to his feet. Grayson put his sandwich back on the table and grabbed Audrey to his lap.

Audrey could feel someone lift her from the bed, but she didn't have the energy to wake up so smoothly she continued dreaming. She was finally getting some goodnight sleep. She lost her sense of time.

A warm hand stroked her cheek, causing her to wake up. Elena smiled to her sister who started to wake again. She had been passing out for the past day.

"Hey," Elena was sitting on her sisters bed. Elena surprised when a smile appeared on Audrey's face.

"I had a dream about when we were kids. Mom and dad were there,and Jeremy," she smiled still looking kind of sleepy. "When we were happy."

Elena chuckled choking back her tears.

"Can you come sleep with me?" Audrey asked her throat clearer now. Elena nodded and laughed with a tear falling down. She moved the blanket out of the way and got next to her. Audrey turned to her side and smiled to Elena.

"I'm sorry. I've been an asshole. I am so sorry, you know I love you, right?" Audrey breathed deeply. Elena's lower lip started shaking.

"I thought I'd loose you. I was so scared," Elena confessed and moved closer. Audrey pulled Elena to a hug.

"Damon had to feed you his blood," Elena whispered and Audrey buried her nod to her shoulder.

"It's okay 'Lena."

* * *

Audrey was determined to go with Elena, Damon and Ric to the University where her biological mother worked. Though it had been only two days since her little accident. Nobody could stop her, not even Damon or Stefan, who was currently trying to talk her out of it. Elena was packing so Stefan decided to talk to Audrey.

"I really think you should consider. Elena's already going, you don't need to," Stefan folded his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall.

"You can't talk me out of this Stefan," Audrey closed her bag and scowled him. He raised his brows and chuckled.

"Fine, just don't die on me okay?"

"Oh I won't. I have Damon there to protect, who has avoided me for the past days," Audrey grabbed her bag and ran her hand through her hair. "Shall we?"

They walked downstairs where Elena was already waiting and talking to Jenna. Ric had already went outside and they could hear the honk of the car. Audrey sighed and walked outside, Elena and Stefan coming after her. Damon leaned on the car as they walked. Ric already at the drivers seat Audrey knew that her and Elena would take the backseat.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef," Damon said mockingly with a cocky expression.

"Call me if you need anything," Stefan ignored his brother and said it to Elena. Damon just scoffed and looked at Audrey who was completely ignoring him. She made no eye contact. Audrey walked past him and opened the backseat door, got in and sat behind Ric. Elena and Damon got in as well and the journey to Duke begun.

Audrey mostly minded her own business without saying anything. Half way there Damon turned around and looked at Audrey who had buried her face in her hands. He furrowed his brows.

"How are you doing back there?" he sounded kind of worried.

Audrey replied with a chuckle, "I'm fine, thanks."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Ric said slightly leaning over to Damon.

"You are absolutely right, Ric," Audrey glanced at him through the rear view mirror with a tiny smirk. "Actually I'd much rather poke myself in the eye with a fork."

"Need I remind you that I saved your life," Damon said with a cocky smile.

"Okay stop it you two are acting like five-year-olds," Elena cut in.

"One of us is," Audrey raised her brow to Damon before glanced back to the window.

Duke University seemed nice. So nice that Audrey could imagine studying there. They all walked around the yard, heading to Isobel's office.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," Alaric explained. They arrived at the office and Ric walked forward to the brunette woman.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore," Vanessa looked strangely at Elena and Audrey, in which Audrey reacted with a tiny cringe. Ugh she probably was five.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys," Vanessa said with a kind smile and went back to look for it. After a while she got back.

"These are my friends Elena, Audrey and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition," Ric apologized.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Ric said. _Liar, liar pants on fire._

"It's this way," Vanessa directed them over to Isobel's office room and opened the door, letting them enter.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" Vanessa said before leaving. Audrey glared around the place. Exactly what were they looking for? Audrey glanced at Damon after a while. He frowned and looked to the door.

"Where did she go?" he asked. Soon Vanessa came back with a crossbow. She aimed at Audrey who's eyes got widened when Vanessa shot. Then Damon got in front of the arrow, saving her. He growled as Ric grabbed Vanessa and pushed her against the wall.

Audrey stared at Damon in shock. The arrow stuck out of his back looking very painful.

Somehow Audrey had gotten herself in a situation where she was removing the arrow out of his back.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Audrey. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts," Damon said and leaned against a coffee table. Audrey had got sick of him commanding her so she grabbed the arrow and pulled it out.

"Happy?" she asked and dropped it onto the floor. Damon shivered a bit and took a deep breath.

"That bitch is dead."

"No, You are not going to kill her," Elena stepped in. She looked demanding.

"Watch me," Damon said with a tilt of his head.

"If you touch her I will never speak, touch or even glance at you again," Audrey stepped forward. Now she was demanding.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself," he said with a crooking of his brows. Elena rolled her eyes and walked away.

"No because I _kissed_ you. That has a power over you, because you know you'll want it to happen _again_. But fine do whatever you want, I'm sure I'm just making this up," Audrey lowered her voice extremely as she spoke. She had taken a step closer to Damon who smiled with a furrow.

"You're trying to manipulate me." He figured. Audrey smiled and curled her lips in a grin.

"Or not."

Using his own ways against him; sneaky and devilish. Audrey watched him under her brows with her grin loosening into a more serious expression. They started to walk to Vanessa who was with Ric and Elena, Elena probably introducing herself.

"I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my sister, Audrey Gilbert. We are Isobel's daughters and descendants of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot," Elena explained as Audrey and Damon walked in on the scene. Audrey smirked cheaply. Though she didn't want Vanessa to be killed, she just didn't like the woman.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," Damon smirked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."


	16. Chapter 16

Audrey searched for information in a room with Damon while Elena was in the other room with Vanessa. Audrey bumped into Damon which he replied with a tiny bump. Audrey chuckled and looked at him. He smiled but soon continued researching. Audrey breathed deeply and felt like something was summoning her. Since she found out about the fact she was supernatural she became, well, more aware of things happening around her. Maybe she even felt what she needed to do sometimes. She walked past a shelve but got shivers so she stopped and backed. There was definitely something going on on that area. She ran her fingers on the books and one particular book stood out; Petrova.

"Any luck?" Damon's voice startled Audrey. She turned around and looked at Elena who was searching something from a box.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know," Elena said to Damon with a tired voice.

"I thought we were searching for werewolf mythology?" Audrey walked to her sister.

"We are but I need to know why we look like her," Elena responded and moved strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey guys, check this out," Ric said. Vanessa walked behind him and with a book.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz," Vanessa said and gave them a book with drawings in it. Vanessa said something in a different language before starting to explain.

"Which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon"."

"It's Native American," Ric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf," Vanessa told to them. Audrey frowned.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires."

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," Damon stepped in with a narrow of his eyes.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena questioned.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires," Vanessa's sentence made Damon tense.

"Oh my god," Audrey gasped and lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "I need to use the bathroom."

She stormed out of Isobel's office to the hall. Finding a bathroom wasn't hard, it was just few feet away from her. She got in to the warm colored room. She glanced at her left where two mirrors, the brunette glanced back with judgy eyes and a smirk. Was she seeing things that weren't there? What the hell was happening? Her breathing was more like gasping; struggling. She ran her hands through her wavy hair and leaned to the bathroom level. The door behind her opened and someone walked in. She turned and he was there, like he always was. Audrey looked at him, miserable.

"I should be more worried than you, don't you think?" Damon asked with a smile.

"I just, felt this nausea. Something's wrong I can feel it," she breathed. Damon walked closer and grabbed the girl into a strong embrace. Her head was pressed against his chest and he stroke her hair.

"It's okay, we can leave. Go outside, grab some air," he said calm. Audrey closed her eyes for a moment, just to even her breath.

"I'm fine now," she smiled to his shirt.

* * *

The car ride home wasn't as awkward as Audrey had thought it would be. Though her and Damon changed glares from time to time it was kept kind of a secret. Audrey couldn't help to smile every time she caught Damon's eyes on her.

Finally they arrived home. Audrey got out of Ric's S.U.V and as Elena had Stefan, Audrey realized that she had Damon. She watched Damon get out of the car. If she wanted to say something she needed to say it now.

"Damon I-" she started. A massive pain hit her head. At the yard she collapsed to the ground, the grass felt cold and wet. The pain made her blind and deaf. The blood started running down her nose, her mouth, her ears. Everywhere.

Damon, Elena, Stefan Ric and Jenna all got to Audrey. Damon grabbed Audrey's lifeless body in his hands and tried to wake her. The pretty face was all over colored in blood. Damon was helpless. There was no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. Audrey was dead.

"No," he said struggling with tears. Jenna and Elena were on the edge of tears, until Elena realized.

"Damon," she said and they looked at each other. Audrey had his blood in her system.

"Ric take Jenna inside. Audrey's going to be okay," Elena breathed in.

"She's gonna be okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The pain could not be described. It was like a never ending hole in your stomach. And every time it had healed, someone clawed it open again. On porpoise. She lost sleep, even though she was asleep the _whole_ time. The darkness was heavy; like a burden over her shoulders. Every sound was heightened. Every word, every whisper. The sounds of the cars, door slams; even steps. Even the sound of someone taking the shower.

Her eyes opened and she saw again. It was like she had been blind for years and only in death she found life. She was in her bed, in her own room. But she was alone. Why was she alone? Audrey could have sworn there was someone in this room just seconds ago.

Audrey got off of the bed. She was surprised by her speed. Her senses, they were amazing. She heard Elena and Jenna talking down stairs. She heard Damon and Stefan and Ric. She heard them all. Her vision was clear. Audrey could see every tiny detail of the room. She heard the electricity running. The water pipes.

"What happened to you?" Katherine's voice whispered in shock. Audrey turned around and frowned to Katherine's appearance.

"You look like shit," Audrey said with confidence

"This is all my fault and now I have ruined my chance," Katherine spoke to herself and looked at Audrey. "And of course you are a vampire that isn't good either."

"Should I scream for help or do you have something to say?" Audrey didn't know where this confidence was pouring, but it was. Katherine sped inches away from her.

"Honey, you're not a vampire yet. And I'm about five hundred years older than you," Katherine said with a smirk. Audrey breathed deeply and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Katherine was gone and someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said and the door opened. Elena walked in the Salvatore brothers after her. Audrey pulled next to her bed and sat down. Quickly. She was in transition, she knew it.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked. Nobody dared to come closer than the door: Maybe it was a good thing, because Audrey felt like she could explode with emotions. First when Elena came in her room she wanted to scream leave me alone, but then after that she just wanted to cry and hug her sister.

"You are in transition."

Audrey started laughing uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. "You seriously ask if I'm okay? I'm fucking dead. What do you think?" the laughs started slightly turning into sobs and tears. Tears started falling from her eyes. "I'm dead."

Damon sped to Audrey and took her into a tight embrace. "Your emotions are heightened. Everything you feel is doubled up but you need to feed, to become a vampire."

It was all quite blurry. Audrey really didn't remember how she got from her house to the Salvatore boarding house, but there she was. On the couch, contemplating her eternity with a glass of blood in front of her. Damon had told her not to move, that he carried a surprise for her. Audrey had had her suspicions but decided to wait. She had not dared to touch the glass of blood. She felt desperate need to eat.

Audrey reached for the glass and started drawing it towards her lips. The crystal glass was touching her rosie lips. Suddenly she felt anger take control over her body and threw the glass with her new power to the floor. It shattered creating million pieces of glass.

"Audrey," Damon's voice woke her. He seemed to be the most important thing right now. Audrey got up and turned around. He stood there with a girl. The girl had bite wound on her neck. She was a blonde, probably starting high school soon. Audrey couldn't resist the urge to start slowly walking to them. With every step she took her whole body felt more vibrant and most of all more alive. She was now suddenly so close to the girl that she didn't even realize her next action.

Audrey grabbed the girl and moved her head to the blonde's neck. She felt a sudden tingle on her face. And her gums, what she felt wasn't pain, it was strange. It tasted bad but somehow good. It was very strange. Was being a vampire supposed to feel like this?

Her fangs left the girl's skin. Audrey didn't want to kill her so she tried her compulsion, but it didn't work? Both Damon and her were confused. Why didn't it work? Damon calmed her that it was probably only because of she was a new vampire. Not everything was there with a snap of fingers. Damon couldn't help but to wonder how Audrey's face didn't change as much as it should have but he put that on the fact that she was new. Tomorrow would be better; he was sure of it.

Just act normal. Elena glared at her from the breakfast table. Audrey knew why Stefan had joined their breakfast that morning. It wasn't because she had been a good little vampire these couple of days. Gladly Bonnie was kind enough to make a daylight necklace for her. The necklace had been the one Damon had given her. Bonnie knew that Audrey didn't want to be bad and that she was really dying. The reason was still uncovered. Jenna sipped from her colorful coffee mug and got up.

"Okay you kids have fun," she said and started cleaning up after herself. Jenna had some errands to run that Saturday and Audrey was glad. Now there were just Stefan, Elena and Audrey. She smirked and cut a piece of her pancake and placed it in her mouth. Stefan was waiting for her to do something radical now that they were alone. No humans in the house, well except Elena.

"So," Audrey started while eating. The human food still tasted good. "Am I going to be on lock down this day as well?"

Stefan sighed deeply, "We don't think it's your time to get out. Not just yet."

"Why?" she got up quickly, startling Elena. Audrey was starting to get sick off these new rules. "I'm better at controlling who I am than you Stefan."

"Don't overestimate yourself."

"For God's sake I am not!" she yelled and sped to him revealing her fangs. Her hiss frightened her twins sister. With a smirk she grabbed Elena's fork from the table and stabbed Stefan in the guts with it. Elena gasped and yelled for her boyfriend's name. He dropped to the ground and Audrey kicked him down. She smiled and cocked her head.

"How's that animal diet going for you?" Audrey laughed and kicked him again. "I have a problem with authorities if you haven't noticed."

"Audrey, concentrate in the good parts," her best friend pleaded. Stefan was on the ground and Audrey clearly had the upper hand. She had consumed a large amount of blood the past couple of days, just to be able to not to kill anyone close to her. "What good parts?" she whispered and was just about to kick him again.

The door of their house slammed open and with a swoosh Audrey was pinned against the kitchen wall. His beautiful face was full off veins and his fangs were out as he hissed to her. He was warning Audrey. His usually gentle hands were now squeezing the girl's throat roughly. Audrey tried to struggle her way out of Damon's grip. She did not like to be out of control.

"Let me go!" she almost screamed. So he did, he first sped them to the living room, so Stefan and Elena would have their moment. He pushed her to be the furthest from the kitchen. She smiled and lowered her eyes and with a smirk she lifted them to his piercing blue ones.

"Was I bad?" she asked innocently and moved her hands behind her back. With a smirk she took a few steps back. Damon didn't seem amused though Audrey was _very_ amused. She had gotten over a hundred year older vampire to the ground groaning.

"Oh you seem very proud of yourself," Damon said with a very accusing tone. Audrey cocked her head and frowned.

"Well I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled and took few steps forward. "I did make my point didn't I?"

Damon glanced at Elena and Stefan on the background. The brunette girl was helping her boyfriend. Stefan was groaning on the floor. Damon moved his gaze back to Audrey's light brown eyes. She was staring at him blankly. Why wasn't she feeling anything? Damon sped to Audrey and grabbed her by the throat. He moved her head to seek anything from her eyes.

"Do you have your emotions on?" his questioning look pierced through Audrey. She closed her eyes with a frown and opened them with a deep breath. Like waking from a trance. Maybe this vampire thing was really messing with her mind.

"Yes," she whispered dry.

"What?" Damon asked strongly, keeping her still in his grip.

"Yes!" Audrey shouted and shook him away from her. "But I will not be here anymore!"

"Then were will you be?" Elena's voice cut through the moment. Stefan and Elena walked to the scenery were Audrey and Damon were staring each other intently. They didn't disconnect even though Elena tried to talk to Audrey.

"Audrey you need to be here so you won't go and kill people," Elena said desperately. Audrey had watery eyes and she didn't know what to do. She just stared at him and he stared at her.

"Take me away," her voice was shaky. "You promised to me Damon. You promised to take me away."

"What?" Elena asked but before she noticed both Damon and Audrey were gone. Elena glanced at Stefan by her side. He shook his head and glanced back at Elena.

"I don't think Audrey has her emotions on fully."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

If anyone was good at being a vampire it was Katherine Pierce. When Katherine turned into a vampire it was the end of 1400's. Five hundred years of being a vampire had made everything in Katherine's life exciting. But being the doppelgänger made her life dangerous. Especially after she betrayed one certain vampire.

Audrey envied Katherine in a weird way. The girl knew how to make a mense and how to keep her emotions out of the way. Audrey didn't want to be emotionless but it would be so much easier. She couldn't shake the expression of Elena's face when Damon had grabbed her and taken her away. Just like he had promised.

Audrey moved her hand from the back of her neck to her daylight necklace. A small smile started to curl on her lips as the memory of the night that Damon gave her that crept into her mind. As the girl pulled her fangs out of her victim's skin she tried to enjoy the feed, but she wasn't able. She drew away and ran to the sink as she vomited the blood. Damon looked at her worried. This wasn't normal.

" _You took a few too many, passed out and you won't remember anything when you wake up_ ," Damon compelled him. The man nodded and walked out of the bar bathroom. Audrey was just wiping her mouth when Damon went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"No," Audrey cried and looked at him. "I can't feed. You say being a vampire is great but I don't think so. Everything feels disgusting and bad. I just want to kill myself."

"You're in luck because I'm coming over at your house tonight," Damon said with a crooked smile. He leaned onto the bathroom door as Audrey moved her eyes from the mirror to him. She frowned as wiped her mouth clean from the vomited blood. She was glad he was coming.

"What?"

"I'm coming to Jenna's barbecue," Damon said.

"Good, I could use a distraction," she said and walked over to him. Damon petted her cheek with a smile.

* * *

Audrey was itching to see Damon. She stared at herself from the mirror from her bathroom. She felt nervous, but why did she feel that way? First, a werewolf was coming over to dinner and he could kill her, and secondly Damon. She heard the doorbell ring. It was Caroline. The new hearing really helped her; she avoided almost everyone who was worried about her. Caroline was one of them though she as well was a vampire.

Then she heard Damon's voice. Maybe she was wrong, maybe it was in fact him, who came inside. She raised her eyes and walked away from the bathroom. Being a vampire was so weird, and the overwhelming feelings were just extra weird.

Audrey walked quickly the stairs down and saw Damon at the door. She stopped at halfway the stairs and just stared at him. He had peach cobbler in his hand which made her chuckle inside, but she didn't show it. Only thing showing was her shaky breathe and stare. Audrey looked so deep in his eyes she swore she could see him smiling behind that confusion.

"Damon," she swallowed and sped down, in which Damon's eyes widened. He pushed her against the wall and glanced at the living room and kitchen to see if any one noticed. He frowned and stared at her.

"Are you insane?!" He yelled at her. Why did he yell at her. She bit her lip and blinked many times before being able to say something.

"I'm sorry, I'm just... So glad to see you," her words made Damon smile. He felt like a million butterflies would've just started flying in his stomach. He shook the thoughts off and let go of her. Damon had stuff to do and unfortunately doing Audrey wasn't one of them. He grinned tiny to his own pun but decided not to share it.

"I'll talk to you later, okay? Go on and spend some quality time with your sister," Damon said to Audrey. The girl seemed like she snapped out of some kind of trance that were Damon's eyes and nodded. She licked her lips and created a one last glance at his gorgeous face before walked outside.

When she walked out she saw her twin sister. Elena was probably trying to reach Stefan; again. Audrey decided to cheer up her twin sister. She sat down tightly next to her and smiled widely. Elena closed her phone and looked at Audrey with a questioning look on her face.

"Want to see something cool?" Audrey wiggled her brows and made Elena chuckle slightly. Her twin sister nodded.

"Sure, why not."

Audrey grinned, this was her chance, to make Elena her best friend again. Make her her sister again. Then Caroline stormed in with a bowl of chips in her hand and sat down with them. Elena and Audrey first glanced at each other, then Caroline. Caroline ate chips and laughed.

"God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself," Elena jumped in, trying to console Caroline.

But blondie wasn't kind on her next words, "Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation."

Audrey rubbed the temple of her head. What was up with blonde dracula? Why was she being such a bitch, or was that just because that being a vampire heightens every emotion and character you have. But in that case Audrey would be just a double of her human self, and she wasn't that.

"He said that?" Elena swallowed and searched Caroline's eyes.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Audrey jumped up and was a split second away from jumping on Caroline's throat and strangle her, or maybe break her neck. Being temporarily unconscious would be good for lil' Caroline over there. Gladly Audrey's little plan wasn't executed because of Alaric.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it," Ric said and Audrey was the first one to react.

"Finally. I'm so hungry I could kill someone."

They were playing freaking pictionary. Audrey was a vampire and she was playing pictionary with Damon, Jenna, Ric, Mason and Caroline. Why the hell was she there again? Oh yeah, because of Damon. Damon had already made many references towards wolves and now it was Audrey's turn. She snickered as she walked to the board with a pen.

What could she paint? Okay now she got an idea!

 _Okay... First let's draw this huge tower...Oh yeah! It has a clock, draw it, great. That part is done._

"Big ben!" Jenna shouted.

"Uhm? London!" Damon's voice was next.

"England!" Caroline shouted.

Audrey shook her head and tried to draw a new form. Dog, no, a werewolf. USA's flag there to the werewolf. Then a couple of arrows from the werewolf to London. Everybody got silenced. Audrey turned around and shook her head.

"What? You are how old and don't know what this is?" she directed the comment towards Damon, mostly but Jenna, Mason and Ric as well.

Mason finally manned up, groaned and rubbed his chin. "American werewolf in London."

"Ding ding ding!" Audrey shouted and jumped a couple of times. "Good job Mason!" she said and winked at him. "He wins again!"

Audrey's eyes got caught up in Damon's glare of what the hell do you think you are doing.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked with a frown on her face. Audrey turned her face and studied the drawing. She scoffed with a hint of amusement.

"Of course it's a wolf, Jenna, come on."

After the pictionary was the pie. Damon hadn't told his masterplan yet, but Audrey expected it to be something good. The pie finally got to the table and Damon created a meaningful glance at Audrey. She stared Mason intently. Audrey had a thing in her mind, what she could do. It was only a theory but she decided to play it out.

Every glance she changed with him was flirtatious. Seriously, with being a vampire all these urges just got in. For blood and, well, sex. With all the giggling and acting cute and dumb Audrey was bored. All of them just rolled eyes at her except Damon.

She was in the kitchen taking the pie from the box. Damon walked in with a slight smirk.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon chuckle silently.

"Maybe you should stop plying her with alcohol," Audrey raised her brow as Damon got closer to her.

"I want her to like me," he said so innocently that Audrey snickered.

"How is operation Lockwood?"

"He's my new BFF. And I should ask you the same thing. Seems like you have your own plan," Damon scolded her with his eyes gently. Audrey smiled crookedly and turned her whole head towards him to face him. She looked around and then got closer.

"Okay so when you become a vampire you remember everything that you've been compelled to forget? I remember a lot of stuff, Damon. Kitty Kat has been really chatty with me, and just for you to know she mentioned something about a boyfriend..." Audrey smiled to him. She was excited about her discovery but Damon just shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything? She could've easily meant Stefan."

Audrey just stared at him. He didn't believe her theory was correct, but come on! It had to be correct. Besides Katherine said something about ruining everything when Audrey became a vampire.

Jenna arrived and Damon immediately moved away from Audrey. She rolled her eyes at him but smiled to Jenna.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna said and flipped her strawberry blonde hair. Audrey smiled the most human smile she could and got back to dealing with the pie. Damon and Jenna having their own conversation Elena walked to her.

"Hey could you finish this? I need to use the bathroom," Audrey asked and Elena nodded. Her brown hair strait and long she moved it back and took Audrey's place. She walked through the living room where Mason was. Ric was just going to the kitchen to help and Audrey created a meaningful glance at him and Katherine's signature smirk. He didn't respond to it, just smiled like he would smile to his teenage daughter.

"Yeah?" Mason frowned and waited for Audrey's response. She got confused but survived it and gave an awkward smile.

"The pie."

* * *

Elena, Caroline and Audrey were driving towards the Salvatore's when Caroline's car's tire burst. Now they were waiting for the tow truck. Audrey was getting anxious. They had been waiting forever.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever," Elena asked and eyed Caroline. The blonde just nodded multiple times with a nervous smile.

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now."

"Yeah. If they're not here in five minutes I'm going to murder someone and it's not going to be Elena," Audrey moved her dark brown eyes to Caroline who seemed offended. "I need blood, Caroline."

"I'm just gonna call Jenna," Elena tried and grabbed her phone. Caroline panicked.

"No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice," she said trying to be funny.

"Can we just walk from here?" Elena asked and Audrey nodded.

"I know I can."

"I can't just leave my car," Caroline protested.

"We'll come back for it."

"Just give me a minute, Elena..."

"Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?"

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?"

"Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?"

"I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!"

Audrey sighed to their bickering and rubbed her temples. With a few last sentences that Audrey didn't concentrate because new blood arrived. It was the tow truck. She grabbed Elena's hand and started walking away from Caroline.

"Let's go."

At the boarding house Audrey immediately sped up into the cellar to grab a blood bag. She didn't care about anything except the blood. When she got the drink on her lips she almost immediately drank it all and grabbed another one. Two blood bags, no more. Then she heard talking upstairs and didn't care about the groaning in the next room.

She sped up back upstairs and saw Elena and Katherine looking at each other. As soon as she stopped Katherine turned around with a mirk on her face.

"Well isn't this wonderful, all three of us in the same room. Kind of ironic that we are in the Salvatore boarding house, don't you think?" Katherine arched her brows.

"How do we look exactly like?" Elena asked with pure confusion. The brown eyes were glaring Katherine and Audrey in turns. Katherine turned around and looked at Elena.

"You're asking the wrong questions."

Stefan arrived and yelled for Elena. Audrey blinked and Katherine was gone, she could hear where she was going so without saying goodbyes she sped to follow her.

Just a few feet from the door of the Salvatore boarding house Damon stopped her. He grabbed her by her arms and stared at the confusion in Audrey's eyes. She felt like she wasn't able to breathe, his face staring at her; commanding to stop. Don't follow Katherine. Don't get yourself killed.

"Audrey you need to listen to me," Damon said as Audrey tried to avoid his eye contact.

"No. I need to... I need to get to her and, and-"

"Stop. Look at me. Calm down."

There was something in his blue eyes that calmed her down. She blinked her eyes couple of times before relaxing her tense body. She nodded. "Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**

The pain could not be described. It was like a never ending hole in your stomach. And every time it had healed, someone clawed it open again. On porpoise. She lost sleep, even though she was asleep the _whole_ time. The darkness was heavy; like a burden over her shoulders. Every sound was heightened. Every word, every whisper. The sounds of the cars, door slams; even steps. Even the sound of someone taking the shower.

Her eyes opened and she saw again. It was like she had been blind for years and only in death she found life. She was in her bed, in her own room. But she was alone. Why was she alone? Audrey could have sworn there was someone in this room just seconds ago.

Audrey got off of the bed. She was surprised by her speed. Her senses, they were amazing. She heard Elena and Jenna talking down stairs. She heard Damon and Stefan and Ric. She heard them all. Her vision was clear. Audrey could see every tiny detail of the room. She heard the electricity running. The water pipes.

"What happened to you?" Katherine's voice whispered in shock. Audrey turned around and frowned to Katherine's appearance.

"You look like shit," Audrey said with confidence

"This is all my fault and now I have ruined my chance," Katherine spoke to herself and looked at Audrey. "And of course you are a vampire that isn't good either."

"Should I scream for help or do you have something to say?" Audrey didn't know where this confidence was pouring, but it was. Katherine sped inches away from her.

"Honey, you're not a vampire yet. And I'm about five hundred years older than you," Katherine said with a smirk. Audrey breathed deeply and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Katherine was gone and someone was knocking on her door.

"Come in," she said and the door opened. Elena walked in the Salvatore brothers after her. Audrey pulled next to her bed and sat down. Quickly. She was in transition, she knew it.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked. Nobody dared to come closer than the door: Maybe it was a good thing, because Audrey felt like she could explode with emotions. First when Elena came in her room she wanted to scream leave me alone, but then after that she just wanted to cry and hug her sister.

"You are in transition."

Audrey started laughing uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. "You seriously ask if I'm okay? I'm fucking dead. What do you think?" the laughs started slightly turning into sobs and tears. Tears started falling from her eyes. "I'm dead."

Damon sped to Audrey and took her into a tight embrace. "Your emotions are heightened. Everything you feel is doubled up but you need to feed, to become a vampire."

It was all quite blurry. Audrey really didn't remember how she got from her house to the Salvatore boarding house, but there she was. On the couch, contemplating her eternity with a glass of blood in front of her. Damon had told her not to move, that he carried a surprise for her. Audrey had had her suspicions but decided to wait. She had not dared to touch the glass of blood. She felt desperate need to eat.

Audrey reached for the glass and started drawing it towards her lips. The crystal glass was touching her rosie lips. Suddenly she felt anger take control over her body and threw the glass with her new power to the floor. It shattered creating million pieces of glass.

"Audrey," Damon's voice woke her. He seemed to be the most important thing right now. Audrey got up and turned around. He stood there with a girl. The girl had bite wound on her neck. She was a blonde, probably starting high school soon. Audrey couldn't resist the urge to start slowly walking to them. With every step she took her whole body felt more vibrant and most of all more alive. She was now suddenly so close to the girl that she didn't even realize her next action.

Audrey grabbed the girl and moved her head to the blonde's neck. She felt a sudden tingle on her face. And her gums, what she felt wasn't pain, it was strange. It tasted bad but somehow good. It was very strange. Was being a vampire supposed to feel like this?

Her fangs left the girl's skin. Audrey didn't want to kill her so she tried her compulsion, but it didn't work? Both Damon and her were confused. Why didn't it work? Damon calmed her that it was probably only because of she was a new vampire. Not everything was there with a snap of fingers. Damon couldn't help but to wonder how Audrey's face didn't change as much as it should have but he put that on the fact that she was new. Tomorrow would be better; he was sure of it.

Just act normal. Elena glared at her from the breakfast table. Audrey knew why Stefan had joined their breakfast that morning. It wasn't because she had been a good little vampire these couple of days. Gladly Bonnie was kind enough to make a daylight necklace for her. The necklace had been the one Damon had given her. Bonnie knew that Audrey didn't want to be bad and that she was really dying. The reason was still uncovered. Jenna sipped from her colorful coffee mug and got up.

"Okay you kids have fun," she said and started cleaning up after herself. Jenna had some errands to run that Saturday and Audrey was glad. Now there were just Stefan, Elena and Audrey. She smirked and cut a piece of her pancake and placed it in her mouth. Stefan was waiting for her to do something radical now that they were alone. No humans in the house, well except Elena.

"So," Audrey started while eating. The human food still tasted good. "Am I going to be on lock down this day as well?"

Stefan sighed deeply, "We don't think it's your time to get out. Not just yet."

"Why?" she got up quickly, startling Elena. Audrey was starting to get sick off these new rules. "I'm better at controlling who I am than you Stefan."

"Don't overestimate yourself."

"For God's sake I am not!" she yelled and sped to him revealing her fangs. Her hiss frightened her twins sister. With a smirk she grabbed Elena's fork from the table and stabbed Stefan in the guts with it. Elena gasped and yelled for her boyfriend's name. He dropped to the ground and Audrey kicked him down. She smiled and cocked her head.

"How's that animal diet going for you?" Audrey laughed and kicked him again. "I have a problem with authorities if you haven't noticed."

"Audrey, concentrate in the good parts," her best friend pleaded. Stefan was on the ground and Audrey clearly had the upper hand. She had consumed a large amount of blood the past couple of days, just to be able to not to kill anyone close to her. "What good parts?" she whispered and was just about to kick him again.

The door of their house slammed open and with a swoosh Audrey was pinned against the kitchen wall. His beautiful face was full off veins and his fangs were out as he hissed to her. He was warning Audrey. His usually gentle hands were now squeezing the girl's throat roughly. Audrey tried to struggle her way out of Damon's grip. She did not like to be out of control.

"Let me go!" she almost screamed. So he did, he first sped them to the living room, so Stefan and Elena would have their moment. He pushed her to be the furthest from the kitchen. She smiled and lowered her eyes and with a smirk she lifted them to his piercing blue ones.

"Was I bad?" she asked innocently and moved her hands behind her back. With a smirk she took a few steps back. Damon didn't seem amused though Audrey was _very_ amused. She had gotten over a hundred year older vampire to the ground groaning.

"Oh you seem very proud of yourself," Damon said with a very accusing tone. Audrey cocked her head and frowned.

"Well I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled and took few steps forward. "I did make my point didn't I?"

Damon glanced at Elena and Stefan on the background. The brunette girl was helping her boyfriend. Stefan was groaning on the floor. Damon moved his gaze back to Audrey's light brown eyes. She was staring at him blankly. Why wasn't she feeling anything? Damon sped to Audrey and grabbed her by the throat. He moved her head to seek anything from her eyes.

"Do you have your emotions on?" his questioning look pierced through Audrey. She closed her eyes with a frown and opened them with a deep breath. Like waking from a trance. Maybe this vampire thing was really messing with her mind.

"Yes," she whispered dry.

"What?" Damon asked strongly, keeping her still in his grip.

"Yes!" Audrey shouted and shook him away from her. "But I will not be here anymore!"

"Then were will you be?" Elena's voice cut through the moment. Stefan and Elena walked to the scenery were Audrey and Damon were staring each other intently. They didn't disconnect even though Elena tried to talk to Audrey.

"Audrey you need to be here so you won't go and kill people," Elena said desperately. Audrey had watery eyes and she didn't know what to do. She just stared at him and he stared at her.

"Take me away," her voice was shaky. "You promised to me Damon. You promised to take me away."

"What?" Elena asked but before she noticed both Damon and Audrey were gone. Elena glanced at Stefan by her side. He shook his head and glanced back at Elena.

"I don't think Audrey has her emotions on fully."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Audrey opened her eyes and saw a different ceiling than her own. She swallowed and turned on her side, slowly. She saw Damon sleeping next to her and a smile crept on her face. He was there, living, in flesh. Last night had been, amazing; Audrey was still catching her breath. She corrected her posture and Damon opened his eyes slowly.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Audrey turned on her back and breathed. She turned around to the coffeetable and grabbed her phone. It was still early and they had fun. She exhaled and turned around.

"Late for something?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Not really," Audrey smiled and placed her hand on his neck and moved closer. She placed her lips onto his and kissed slowly.

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena was in bed with Stefan. He was sleeping and she was carefully gazing his beautiful bonestructure. She smiled to herself because she was happy. If you didn't count the fact that Katherine didn't want them to be together.

"You're staring," Stefan said eyes still closed.

"I'm gazing," Elena protested with amusement in her voice.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic."

Stefan opened his eyes and glanced at Elena. Then he grabbed a pillow to cover his face so Elena couldn't stare at him anymore.

"Hey!" Elena yelled and started to remove the pillow. Stefan rolled on top of her and kissed her.

"Oh, this is bad of us."

"Yes, it is." Stefan proceeded to kiss Elena's neck.

"If Katherine finds out..."

"Katherine who?" Stefan smiled and kissed Elena's lips. Finally a smiled curled up to her lips as well and she kissed him back.

 **KATHERINE'S ROOM**

Mason rolled Katherine over on the bed. His hands explored her body making Katherine giggle as he started to kiss down on her neck and chest.

"Shhh." Katherine stopped Mason and placed her finger to his lips. He looked confused.

"Ms. Flowers will think I'm a _floozy_ if I have a man in here," Katherine said in all seriousness.

"Why are you staying here?" Mason questioned Katherine, but she just curled a smirk.

"Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?"

"I love it."

Katherine rolled on top of Mason and kissed him passionately.

 **SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Damon continued kissing Audrey and she didn't mind. She rolled herself on top of him and continued kissing. She didn't want that to end. Damon moved into a sitting position and held Audrey in his arms. He didn't want that to end either. Finally she was there with him.  
Audrey giggled and placed her hands in his thick hair. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away. Damon continued kissing her on the neck and exploring her body with his hands.

"Oh no... Today is the Lockwood charity thing and I should be there decorating..." she groaned and Damon stopped. He looked at Audrey with a tiny pout.

"How long do we have?" Damon asked and studied Audrey's expression. She looked at the ceiling once again.

"10 minutes top," she sighed and placed her look to Damon. He smiled widely.

"I can work with that."

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena rolled herself on top of Stefan and they kiss until Elena pulls away.

"Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower," Elena said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Love it, let's go!" Stefan whisper yelled. He didn't want to wake Jenna, or make her think that Elena and him were together. Katherine could find out through her. Katherine had her ways.

"No, just me. I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing."

"Well, what do you know. So am I."

"You think that's really a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you."

 **KATHERINE'S ROOM**

Katherine laughed and pushed Mason down on the bed. Mason was a good guy, and Katherine loved making him in love with her. She kissed his chest; Mason laughed. Then she stopped kissing and looked down at him, seriously.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked with an arch of her brow. She didn't like trusting the moonstone with Mason. Because anything could happen.

"Somewhere safe." Mason said with a poker face. Katherine didn't like the fact that he didn't give the location of the moonstone to her. It made her feel... unsafe.

"Don't you trust me?" she cocked her head.

"I don't trust anyone."

 **SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Audrey giggled as Damon made her fall on the bed. He attacked on her and explores her body wildly with his hands.

"Damon! Caroline is sleeping on the couch," Audrey said unevenly as she tried to not giggle. Damon crashed his lips onto Audrey's and smiled to the kiss. He retrieved from it and gazed her.

"No she isn't I heard her leave earlier," he said and started kissing Audrey's chest and neck.

"Well her mother is in the basement!" she tried but Damon just rose his head up and smiled goofyly. "What's with that smile?" Audrey asked and toyed with his hair.

"I'm happy."

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

"I don't trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him," Stefan told Elena who was reaching to her table. He was carefully watching her every move.

"Okay." Elena picked up a needle from the end of the table and sat up. "But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares."

"No, none of that."

"What do you think will happen if Katherine finds out that we were fake fighting?"

 **KATHERINE'S ROOM**

"You scared I'm gonna kill you?" Katherine asked and bit gently her lip.

"No, you won't." Mason seemed sure about that so Katherine kissed him. She pushed his chin up and as she kissed his neck she bit him.

"Ow! Kath, easy! Your freaky doppelgänger already got a bite of me yesterday..." He complained and Katherine looked at him.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry."

 **SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

"So I really should get going..." Audrey tried to raise from the bed but Damon had his hands on her hips. Audrey smiled.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"What, why?"

"Mason knows what you are. Don't let him get to you," Damon said.

"But I'm your warrior princess, remember?"

Damon jus smiled like an idiot.

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena pricked the tip of her finger with the pointy needle. "Ow."

"Did it hurt?" Stefan asked worried.

"It's okay. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?" Elena said as Stefan took her finger and drank the tiniest amount of Elena's blood.

 **KATHERINE'S ROOM**

Katherine licked the blood off of Mason's neck.

"What happens once I give you the moonstone?" Mason asked with a swallow.

"We'll live happily ever after. I promise."

"I'll bring it tonight, I promise."

Katherine lied so smoothly.

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

"I promise you, we're gonna get through this." Stefan gazed at Elena.

"I love you, Stefan."

 **KATHERINE'S ROOM**

"You know I love you."

"I love you too."

 **SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Audrey gazed at Damon and bit her lip.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Audrey ran down the stairs with Damon right behind her. She corrected her purse on her shoulder and moved her hair behind her ears. She had a bun because there had been no time for shower. They got to the door, but before she exited, she turned around, pulled Damon close from his neck and planted a quick kiss.

"Bye," Audrey whispered with a smile and sped outside. This day was one of her favorites in a year; decorating to the masquerade and picking clothes and masks to it! She'd always went with Tyler, but this year she was just going to go there on her own, or with Damon. You never know.

Audrey got to the Lockwood's and immediately was pulled aside. Jenna was staring at her intently and scolding her at the same time. Oh yeah, maybe she should've told her that she was going to stay the night at Damon's.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Jenna whisper yelled and squeezed Audrey's hand.

"I know Aunt Jenna I am so sorry I haven't called! I meant to but then I just didn't realize the time..." Audrey rubbed her forehead and looked at Jenna apologizing. She was truly and honestly sorry. Jenna looked at Audrey's miserable face and nodded.

"Just let me know the next time you are going to spend the night at somewhere else, okay?" Jenna said in which Audrey reacted so strongly that she pulled Jenna into a hug.

"I never tell you how much you mean to me Jenna. You are one of the few people left that are my family. Thank you for being there for us," Audrey hugged her so tightly and buried her face into Jenna's shoulder. She hugged back and rubbed Audrey's upper back.  
"I am there for you almost as much as you are there for me."

They drew from the hug and smiled at each other. There was no way Audrey was going to tell Jenna that she spent the night with Damon. Jenna didn't like Damon, and it would be nice if she would like him. Audrey eyed Jenna nervously before touching her arm gently and walking inside. She walked to where she thought she heard Stefan's voice and quickly she found him, and Mason.

"Mason," Audrey breathed catching both of their attention. She walked with long and quick steps to them all while looking at the werewolf. "Is your neck hurting? Hope it isn't too much. I like to get a little kinky sometimes."

Stefan glared at her and so did Mason. So Audrey glared them right back. Mason seemed cocky as he gritted his teeth and started walking away. He hit Audrey and she grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't care that you are Tyler's uncle. If you come after my family or friends ever again I will kill you."

"Not if I kill you first," he said and left. On the way he bumped to Bonnie, he had the courtesy to apologize. Bonnie had a strange look on her face and it made Audrey and Stefan walk to her. Bonnie hadn't talked to her in such a long time. Audrey was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to think of her as her friend.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan asked in a worried tone. Audrey stayed on the background, just watching them.

"When I touched him, I saw something." Bonnie swallowed and folded her arms under her chest.

"What do you mean? Like a vision?"

"I saw Elena."

"You saw Elena?"

"He was kissing her."

"10 points to me," Audrey stated like it was just a normal thing to say. Stefan and Bonnie both placed their eyes to her. Audrey put her hand on her waist. "Katherine. Like I said."

Audrey eyes at her friends with a 'duh' face. Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other and Audrey looked at them.

"Thank you Bonnie," Stefan said thankfully and as Bonnie walked away he got to Audrey. His expression overly protective he rubbed his chin and eyed Audrey. She had the same clothes as yesterday.

"Where were you the night? Elena called me saying she was worried," Stefan asked and folded his arms over his chest. Audrey snorted and rolled her eyes. Why was he being so protective right now? Audrey didn't know what to say. Her and Damon had made a promise to each other; let's not tell _anyone_ about this just yet. It would only raise questions that they didn't want to answer.

"I crashed at a friend's. You don't know him," Audrey said briefly and tried to walk past him. Stefan moved in front of her and glanced at her under his brows.

"Who exactly?" Stefan asked and Audrey's eyes wondered from his green eyes to his brother who was walking towards them. Audrey froze and watched him come closer.

"Your brother has something he wants to talk about. Don't worry about me, I just didn't want to hear your sexting with Elena," Audrey said and created a meaningful glare towards him. Stefan seemed stunned and kind of panicky. "And Stefan, don't bother lying to me," Audrey continued though she was straight lying to him. Well not lying to be exact, just not telling that the friend was Damon and that she slept with him.

Damon got to them, and before Audrey left she changed a meaningful look with him. Damon looked Audrey leave and couldn't help but to remiss last night. She was everything he had imagined, and surprised him a couple of times. Damon frowned to the evil eye Stefan was giving to Audrey as she walked away.

"What did she say to you?" Damon asked from his baby brother. Stefan turned his face to Damon and neutralized it. He shook his head with an inhale.

"Nothing. Did you know about Katherine and Mason?" Stefan raised his brows to Damon.

"What? Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon stared at his younger brother in surprise. _Audrey told me and I decided to ignore her._

Audrey walked out, trying to find Elena. When she got out there was Tyler and Matt hanging the lanterns. Well Matt was, Tyler was holding the ladder. Audrey walked to them and noticed Tyler glance at her weirdly. Matt just said hey as she got to them

"I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back," Matt said and left. Audrey walked to Tyler who was just avoiding her look every chance he got.

"Tyler I actually wanted to talk to you..." Audrey started and tried to reach out for him. Tyler snorted and stared at her.

"What?" his voice was mean and cold.

"I know I hurt you, but you broke my heart. You need to understand."

"I know, and I guess I do. I was actually a jerk," he responded softer and even let a smile slip on his lips. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just uhm-" Audrey's sentence was interrupted by her brother Jeremy. Jeremy walked to them and Audrey's eyes instantly shot to him. She hadn't seen him in a long while. He made a meaningful glare towards his sister. Audrey wondered what he was doing. Was he friends with Tyler now?

"Hey man," Jeremy said to Tyler. Audrey's eyes jumped from her brother to Tyler.

"Hey!" Tyler said back. She was sensing a bromance.

"Okay. I'm gonna' go, but Jer I'll see you at home. And Ty, friends?"

"Yeah, friends," Tyler said with a small smile and Jeremy waved at her. As Audrey walked away she dug up her phone. No messages, no nothing. She was done being in the Lockwood house. She was a vampire, and hungry. Audrey walked to where she had left her car and got in.

As she started the car she wondered where could she go. She could go to the Salvatore boarding house, or the Grill, or home. The options were never ending! Okay not really. She heard her phone buzz a couple of times. Audrey dug it up and saw she had received a message from Caroline.

 _The old Lockwood well. Now. Be there ASAP. -Care_

Audrey grunted, but directed her way there. It didn't take long for her to get to the side of the woods. She parked her black car and got quickly out. She sped to the back door and grabbed a blood bag from the trunk. Her movement stopped as she saw another familiar thing lying next to the blood bags. Her diary.

She hadn't wrote in it for ages, and she figured it would be time. Tonight she would write in it. Just after this gig.

Audrey started walking in the woods and before she got there she heard screaming. It was really more like grunting for help. It was Stefan. Now it was time to use her vampire superpowers; she sped towards the voice, but something went wrong. She stopped and her body started to slow down. She looked down on her hands and noticed grey veins start to move up. Audrey frowned and lifted her gaze. She saw a woman with black hair and darker shade of skin stare at her.

"Sorry darling," she whispered and just like that Audrey collapsed to the ground. Her eyes were still tiny bit open when she saw the woman walk closer to her.

* * *

A/N: What you think? Thanks for all the reviews and comments! Remember to keep in mind that I have gotten better at writing. I wrote this piece over a year ago! :) Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

" _Damon_..." Audrey was able to utter before she was completely conscious again. Her eyes opened and she looked around. She was in some kind of a house, lying on a sofa. Her head was pounding hard. Audrey groaned and got up from the sofa and searched for her phone on her pocket. There was no sign of it.

She heard a woosh right next to her ear. She jumped when she saw a man she didn't recognized. A deep frown made a crease between her brows as she took steps back, and he forward.

Audrey was afraid, and felt like she was somehow, weaker. The man got her to stop just by looking at her. He drew in a breath and studied her eyes.

"Where am I?" Audrey asked swallowing and shivering. The man sighed and placed his arm over to her neck.

"You are safe, not to worry. My name is Elijah."

He started smiling kindly and Audrey was able to smile herself, but soon frowned when the blood lust was away.

"Why am I here? And why am I not feeling like a vampire anymore?"

"You never were. It was witch doings. They tried to kill you so my witch saved you, making you feel like you were a vampire for a while and fooling the witches thinking you are dead," Elijah explained to her and moved her chestnut brown curl behind her ear.

Audrey closed her eyes for a second and rubbed her temple. "But why am I here? And where is here? I need to see Damon. I _need_ to see him." She was getting nervous, and confused. Why was this Elijah here? Did he kidnap her?

"You will see your friends soon enough, firstly I need to talk."

Then a sudden realization hit over her and she swallowed with a frown. "This is about the curse isn't it?"

Elijah looked confused and he tilted his head. How could this 17 year old girl know about anything? But Audrey looked at him determined. She shook her head and glanced at the ceiling of the building quickly.

"I am the doppelgänger, aren't I? There is a reason I exist," Audrey looked at the man in the suit under her brows. Elijah's expression changed into a small smile as he nodded. Audrey raised her left shoulder and created a sarcastical face. "And I take it you are a vampire who wants to break the sun and the moon curse so that you wouldn't need to lurk in the night."

Audrey drew in a deep breath after explaining all that. She looked at Elijah with a smile and a raise of brows, "Did I do good?"

Elijah looked at her amused. How did she remind him so much of someone he used to know. The smile Audrey Gilbert was carrying was her own; no other doppelgänger had worn that kind of smile mixed with smirk.

"Are you hungry, Audrey? You are a human after all, you need to eat," Elijah told her but Audrey didn't seem to take it. She folded her arms over her chest and arched her brows.

"So I am your captive?"

"For the moment, yes," Elijah nodded. Audrey sighed.

"Okay, I'm not wearing any vervain, so I don't think I am going to have any options. But the thing is that I haven't showered," Audrey said kind of awkwardly avoiding Elijah's amused eyes, "in like two or three days and I am smelly and I've worn these clothes for three days and my hair is greasy and I look terrible."

"What do you suggest?" Elijah raised his brow and waited Audrey's response. She smiled deviously and tensed herself.

"I have a few suggestions..." she started proudly.

"Oh my god," Audrey moaned as she took a piece from her steak. She had showered in a motel room after Elijah had compelled her new clothes and makeup, and man it felt good to be clean. And human. Elijah was sitting opposite to her as she ate her steak.

"Are you soon finished?" Elijah asked leaning on the table.

"Why you need to go somewhere?" Audrey asked while stuffing her mouth full off food.

"In the matter of fact I do," Elijah said and straightened his tie. His phone was constantly buzzing and Audrey figured someone important was calling him.

"Does it have to do something with your phone's constant buzzing?" Audrey raised her brows and Elijah nodded whilst he looked out of the small cafeteria window. Audrey swallowed and quickly took the steak knife to her lap.

"Yes it does," Elijah frowned when he looked at his phone, and it made Audrey curious.

"Okay, I'm done," she said and pushed her plate forward. There wasn't much food left on the plate anyways. Elijah started getting up and so did Audrey. He had his back towards her first, but soon turned around. This was her chance. She quickly rose the knife and struck it through his abdomen. It caused gasps in the cafe, but Audrey didn't care. As Elijah was left there with a knife sticking out of his abdomen Audrey ran for the door. She stumbled out of the small cafe and glared the outside.

She started running to the street, where she almost got hit by a black mustang. The driver yelled inside the car, but Audrey ignored him by flipping him the finger and continued running across the street. She got to the other side and her eyes found a payphone. Her feet were heavy, it was hard running as a human. It was starting to rain, as she got in the payphone. She had taken coins from her old clothes pockets and now put them in the payphone.

Her quick fingers dialed Damon's number, which she had memorized, and waited. The payphone felt disgusting against her cheek, and her hands were shaking.

" _Hello_?"

"Damon!" Audrey was able to shriek.

" _Audrey_?"

"I'm in a town nearby Mys-". Her talking was interrupted by her own scream. Elijah's pissed off face stared at her outside the payphone. His pupils dilating he compelled Audrey to hang up. She wasn't able to resist. It was terrible. He felt so much more powerful than anyone else.

This power forced Audrey to walk out of the payphone and to face Elijah.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" he asked with blood all over his shirt. Elijah swiftly stroke her cheek. "I am an original."

"Screw you," Audrey said sassy, but received for that sass a slap on her cheek. It was hard, but she had gotten through worse. A rush of blood got to her cheek and she held it. Her doe eyes changed hostile as she stared at Elijah.

"I wanted to do this the easy way, but you forced me into this Audrey."

He grabbed her and a darkness came over.

She felt so vulnerable, so _weak_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Where are you taking me?" Audrey asked with a sour tone. Elijah was driving the large SUV in front of some kind of old house. Audrey sighed; he wasn't going to tell her anything. "Fine. Let's just play like we don't hear each other."

Audrey leaned more to the bench. She pretended excited and jumped from the bench looking at Elijah. "Wait! I know! Let's play a game that you are my husband and you are so pissed off at me because I stabbed you, but it's totally okay because you are the kinky kind. So now you are going to take me home because you don't want me anymore," she wiggled her brows and searched for his eye contact. Elijah's eyes were staying on the road until he stopped. Audrey looked out of the window with a frown. They were in front of an old house, a very old house. Old like, abandoned old.

Elijah got out of the car, sped over to Audrey's side making her jump slightly, and opened the door. She pouted playfully. "So we are not going to play?"

"No, but soon you'll know why I need you." Elijah grabbed Audrey's arm and took her out of the car. She whinced as he dragged her along the yard. It was a huge place, and Audrey wondered where was he taking her, and why.

They got to the door of the old rotten house in the middle of literally nowhere, and Elijah knocked on the door. He glanced down at Audrey who was trying to shake him off, but failed miserably. She swallowed and tried again.

"You know I'm gonna have bruises if you keep squeezing my arm that hard," she spat and Elijah loosened his grip a little bit. "Thank you," she closed her eyes for a second because of the relief. She was stroking back tears; the last thing Audrey wanted was to show her weakness to Elijah.

The door opened and a woman with short brown hair looked at us. She frowned her eyes lingering in me. Elijah cleared his throat.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked now so civilized that Audrey let out a scoff. That was a mistake for Elijah squeezed her arm yet again. Audrey let out a tiny whine.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house," Rose welcomed them inside and they went. Audrey looked at Rose with a tiny frown, but did like Elijah.

"Why don't you compel me E, it would be much less painful," Audrey spat and looked up at Elijah. He sighed and like a lightning turned Audrey's eyes into his, and compelled her.

" _Do as I say, do not argue, try to run, or do anything stupid_ ," Elijah's smooth words were amazing. It felt like Audrey was completed by his words, and she nodded. He let go of her, granting a break. Compulsion was a strange thing. It made you feel euphoric, well unless someone compelled you to feel awful and terrified. "And do not invent nicknames for me," he whispered into Audrey's ear, making her shiver.

"What's a little dirt, Rose? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" he went back to Rose, who looked terrified to even open her mouth.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose answered to him as calmly as possible.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit," Elijah said. He seemed much more terrifying to Audrey now, than he did before.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose said staring at Audrey once in a while.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864," Rose started.

"Continue." Audrey was following their conversation with intrigue. They were talking about Katherine Pierce, Audrey's friend. Well, not really a friend, more of an acquaintance.

"She survived."

"Where is she?" Elijah asked. Audrey was itching to speak up.

"You don't seem surprised by this."

"You do not seem surprised by this," Rose looked confused, but not confused at the same time. It was confusing Audrey.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" Elijah glared around and glanced at Audrey at the same. She was quiet which wasn't like her.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger."

"You do realize that her doppelgänger is here, standing next to me. Why are you lying like this?" Elijah took a step forward looking intimidating.

"Elijah I am not, I swear," Rose said taking steps back.

"Actually she's not lying," both of their gazes went to Audrey. "I have a twin, an identical twin. Her name is Elena Gilbert."

"Well, show her to me," Elijah said with no patience,

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again," Rose waited Elijah's words.

"You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me."

Elijah gestured Audrey to follow him, so she did. Rose was leading them further inside the house, and soon they got to a large room, with Elena next to an old and broken down couch. Audrey gasped and ran the stairs down to Elena's level, but got beaten by Elijah who got to Elena in a blink. Elena looked so scared when Elijah moved down to her neck and smelled it. Elena was shaking with water in her eyes. As Elijah drew back he squinted his eyes.

"Human," he whispered with a ghost of a smile. His eyes went back to Elena who was still shivering. "Hello there. We have a long journey head of us. We should be going."

Elena's eyes shot from Audrey to Rose, looking pleading and like she was crying.

"Please, don't let him take me."

Elijah didn't pay attention to Elena's plead and continued talking, "One last piece of business and we're done."

He started walking towards the man in the room. Audrey figured he was Trevor, whom Elijah talked to Rose.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry," Trevor said sounding very apologetic. Audrey took that as her chance to walk down over to Elena, as quickly as the human her was able. When she got over to Elena she drew her into a hug, squeezing her as tight as was possible.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah walked around Trevor.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you," Trevor kept his eyes down low.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted," Elijah whispered as he used his hand as a blade and smacked Trevor's head clean off of his body. Rose cried for the loss of her friend and almost threatened Elijah.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

Elijah looked at Audrey and Elena. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena jumped and Audrey sighed.

Elijah sped over to them and squinted his eyes at them. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Elena!" Audrey almost shouted to her sister. It seemed to catch Elijah's attention.

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it," Elena continued her talking and Audrey knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Tell me where it is," Elijah stared at Elena, trying to compel her.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena was determined.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked with amusement, whilst he glanced at Rose who shook her head.

"It's the first I've heard of it."

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" Elijah grabbed the necklace from Elena's neck and threw it away, making Elena even more terrified. Elijah pushed Audrey on the side and grabbed Elena's head compelling her.

" _Tell me where the moonstone is_."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins. It's with Katherine."

"Interesting..." Elijah turned his head on his side to look where Audrey is, and noticed she was missing. Then he heard glass breaking upstairs. He growled lowly.

Audrey didn't know how, but she had gotten past Rose just by staring intently at her, and running quickly. She was getting through the house to the hall. But before she was able to get out of the house, she was grabbed by her waist, and sped away to upstairs. A hand was over her mouth, and a pair of emerald green eyes was staring at her. She swallowed with relief in her eyes.

Stefan squinted his eyes at the girl. Was it Audrey? Then why did she feel human? She seemed to read his mind, for she mouthed _I'll tell you later_. Stefan nodded as he heard everyone arrive to the hall.

"Up here," he whispered drawing Elijah up. Audrey was annoyed by the fact that she couldn't hear anything. When Audrey was there, glaring at Stefan a sting of hurt was in her chest. She had slept with Damon, without telling him, one of her best friends. Stefan's tired face looked at Audrey, and she felt something; a déjà vu. The night her parents had died, he was the one who saved her. How could she not see this until now? He was the one who dragged her out of the car and made sure she survived.

Audrey's thinking got stopped by Stefan speeding away and coming back with Elena. Her sister looked kind of mad, but Audrey wasn't sure why.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Audrey recognized Elijah. Downstairs Elijah broke a wooden coat rack into a stake, which he hoped to use in the morons who saved the doppelgängers. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Audrey looked at Elena and Stefan swiftly before barging at the top of the stairs. Stefan tried desperately grab her, but failed.

Now Audrey was facing Elijah yet again. She took a couple of steps down with a sad smile. "I will come with you if you promise not to hurt my sister or my friends."

Elijah sped up the stairs almost to Audrey but not quite. He had the huge stake in his hand as he squinted his eyes and cocked his head to Audrey.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah growled. Audrey took one step down.

"None." Her words left her mouth monotonically. _If I concentrate enough_... Audrey raised her hand and pushed Elijah down with a power even he did not know Audrey possessed.

It held him for a while, but soon he was back up. Stefan got to the scene and started shooting the original with air compressed gun. He shot and shot and shot, but it had no effect. Stefan threw the gun away and rushed at Elijah, making them both fall down the stairs.

Elijah got immediately up, leaving Stefan on the ground amazed. Elijah went for him, but got surprised by Damon who rushed from downstairs with the large stake, staking him against the door. Audrey cupped her hands over her mouth covering her shock.

Rose left when she finally saw Elijah's dead body, and Elena told Damon not to follow her. Audrey stared at Elijah next to Damon. He saw Audrey and smiled widely, but Audrey didn't respond. She ran down the stairs towards him. Audrey ran past him to Elijah. Shock was on her face as she looked at Elijah's grey body.

"No," she swallowed and felt everyone walk over to her. They looked at her confused, and she placed her hand to the stake and felt tears get in her eyes. She quickly wiped them off, but they didn't go unnoticed. She turned around to Damon with a hair flip. "Why did you have to kill him?"

"He was threatening you and your sister," Damon's voice was suddenly ice cold. He was hurt.

"Damon I-" Audrey started reaching out to him after realizing how she'd just ignored him. "I'm sorry," were the only words she was able to utter before forcing Damon to hug her. And he did, his hands went to her upper back, and she hang from his neck.

"Yeah me too," he whispered into her ear while they stayed in the sweet embrace. Audrey caught herself hoping the real world wouldn't wake her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _Dear diary,_

 _I haven't written in a long time, but I haven't wanted to. It has been really confusing for the past two days. First I'm a vampire and then I'm not. How is that possible? I am left with all these questions, and though Damon tries to be there for me, he doesn't understand. No one understands. The only one I have been seeing these few days has been Stefan, and that has made Damon distant. I don't know what to say to him... I like him, but just as a friend._

Audrey closed her diary and looked the white wall in front of her. She rubbed her neck before throwing the leather covered journal on the bed and moving her feet out of the bed.

So, she was human again. Every pain of her earlier human life was back. The headache, nosebleeds, wounds. She didn't heal like she used to. And most importantly of all, she felt like being a vampire had been just a dream.

They hadn't talked about the fact that when Damon killed Elijah, Audrey had pushed him down with some kind of magical powers. Though after she used them, she felt different. But Stefan, Damon and Elena had just shoved it under a carpet where were also subjects like Elena's relationship with Damon, Bonnie being distant, Caroline almost not talking to them.

Suddenly Audrey felt tears drop from her eyes. She placed her hand over her eyes and just started crying. Her sobs were silent so that no one could hear. She didn't want to go to school she just wanted to go away somewhere.

Audrey got up from her bed and moved her wavy hair behind her ear. She grabbed her leather bag from the end of her bed and walked out of her room.

Soon she was at her destination. Audrey knocked three times on the heavy door before it got open. Damon looked at her, and she looked at him. Audrey tensed her jugular bone and swallowed.

"Hi."

"Hi," Damon whispered back dryly.

 ** _Flashback - Yesterday_**

 _They were at Audrey's room. She was just going to sleep when Damon appeared_. _Audrey took Damon's hand and smiled sadly. "We need to talk."_

 _"_ _I know," he said and cupped Audrey's face in his hands. She looked so beautiful, and Damon wished he wouldn't have to do this._

 _"_ _I love you Damon," Audrey smiled and looked him in his baby blue eyes._

 _"_ _I love you too, and that's why I have to let you go."_

 _"_ _No Damon please don't do this. I love you, do you hear me?" Audrey started panicking. She didn't have Vervain on. "I love you."_

 _"_ _I want you to live your life by the fullest. To grow old, decide if you want to have kids. That's why I need you to forget that I love you, forget our night and this conversation. I don't deserve you," Damon compelled Audrey. And one by one the memories were slowly erasing. A tear fell down from Damon's eye as he sped away._

 **Present**

"Come on in," Damon moved aside from the doorframe and let her walk in. Audrey created a friendly smile and walked in.

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important," she said as she turned around and looked at Damon.

Damon nodded and held the best smirk he was able and gestured on the way of the library. "Right this way. Everyone's already here."

Audrey walked in to the library where Stefan, and Elena, and Rose were. Stefan created a tiny frown towards Damon who had lowered his eyes and seemed sad. Audrey went on and sat on the couch. Then Rose started talking.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena asked with a frown and glare towards everyone.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Rose said and made Audrey chuckle. Suddenly she wanted to meet this Klaus.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan continued Rose and looked at her quickly. Damon had walked over to the liquor table and poured himself a drink.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked and hugged a pillow. Audrey was already going over a small plan inside her head.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"I don't want to correct you Rose but Elijah told me he's an original," Audrey said looking cocky. "After I stabbed him in the chest."

"Whatever he told you, Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan brought his hands on his waist.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked hugging the pillow more tightly. Audrey moved her eyes to Elena and glared at her.

"For us, Elena," she cleared and looked at her intently.

"Yes," Rose looked at Audrey and Elena.

"No," Stefan said.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true..." Damon started and walked over to Rose.

"Which it is." Rose looked at him.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you."

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

Audrey clicked her tongue and looked at her company. Two brothers falling in love with the same girl, a crazy paranoid vampire who has been running from the originals for about 500 years, Audrey herself who was addicted to everything that got her into a high, and Elena. Audrey had nothing to say of her sister.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right?" Stefan looked at all of us. "So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of," Rose glared at Stefan.

"That's not helping." Damon looked at Audrey and Elena who had a distance between them. They haven't been like real sisters since Stefan and he appeared in town. Damon's eyes lingered on Audrey's side profile just a second, but Rose noticed it.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story," Stefan threw his hands in the air. Audrey chuckled at his words darkly. Only if.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot," Rose stated passionately.

Audrey squinted her eyes at Rose. Was this girl serious? Audrey got up with a smirk of disbelief on her face.

"Are you seriously saying that you ran away from some original super vampire for 500 years?" she was laughing right now. "I mean _come on_. Even as a human I'm braver than you could ever be." (Look at the gif, that's Audrey saying this)

Rose sped over to Audrey, but the 17 year old girl didn't even flinch. She held the same smile she had held when she said that. Audrey sucked in her cheeks and raised her eyes to Rose's victoriously cocking her head.

"Did you even see what Elijah did to Trevor? Elijah!" Rose yelled to Audrey. Her short spiked hair was messed, and she looked like she was crying. Audrey looked away to her side and inhaled. She quickly moved her brown eyes back to Rose's blue ones.

"You can't kill me Rose or else you'll run another 500 years."

Audrey took three steps back and sat back down to the sofa. Rose looked at Damon who shrugged and clapped his hands together once.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point Rose," Damon said and Elena got up. Stefan looked at Elena almost starting to panic.

"Where are you going?"

"School," Elena said and walked over to Audrey, looking down on her and offering a hand, "we're late."

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you," Stefan said and Elena shook her head gently. Audrey got up but listened carefully the next words Elena said.

"It's okay, I know where it is."

Audrey scoffed silently and grabbed her bag, swiftly looking at Elena. Audrey looked at the bag, dug it and tried to find something. "Uh, I left my math homework home. I need to go and grab them. You go, I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," Elena nodded and turned on her heels, walking out of the door. As she left Damon and Audrey shared a small moment between them. Audrey frowned; why did she feel like a little spark ignited in her.

"She's in denial," Damon whispered to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan sounded pissed off.

Audrey looked ahead of her. It was time to start the first phase of her plan.

* * *

Audrey was carrying a bag full of stuff that she needed right now. It was a huge black bag but it wasn't really a struggle carrying it. Caroline was walking besides her, clearly nervous. Audrey raised her eyes from the ground.

"What is it Caroline?"

"I just can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar," Caroline brushed her hair with her fingers. Audrey sighed and kept on walking. It wasn't long anymore.

"Keep Stefan and Elena busy. Especially Stefan," Audrey swallowed and bit her lip. "I don't want them to think I'm risking my life."

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this," Caroline threw her hands in the air and searched for something in Audrey. She didn't flinch.

"Caroline," Audrey stopped for a moment and looked her in the eyes. "As my friend, do you promise to not to tell anyone? Not even Damon."

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise." Caroline's smile made Audrey smile. She liked Caroline more now. Audrey dropped her bag and pulled Caroline into a hug. They hugged for a while and Audrey whispered a thank you to her. When they drew from the hug Audrey picked up her bag and they continued walking.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline raised her brows.

Audrey sighed and they walked under the church ruins. "Because though he is fixated with Elena, I guess it's enough that I look like her."

Audrey stared at the door and placed her hand on her waist. She looked at Caroline and nodded. The blonde walked over to the door, grabbed it with her vampire superpowers and moved the door aside.

"Katherine?" Audrey sang and looked at Caroline. "It's okay Care, I'm going to be just fine."

Both of them jumped a bit when they heard a noice coming from the tomb. They looked intently the door entrance and finally Katherine dragged herself to the entrance.

"Isn't it my favorite descendant? Hello Audrey. You come to watch me wither away?" Katherine asked sarcastically and moved her eyes to Caroline, "Goodbye Caroline."

Audrey moved her eyes from Katherine to Caroline, nodding to her as a sign it was okay to go. "It's okay Care, she can't hurt me."

Caroline nodded and sped out of the church ruins. Audrey walked closer to Katherine and she seemed intrigued by why Audrey was here. Katherine had narrowed her eyes at Audrey as she dropped the bag on the floor.

"Does Damon and Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked as she dropped herself down on to the floor.

"I brought you blood, blankets, clothes in exchange for info on Klaus," Audrey smiled as she opened the bag and took everything else out to Katherine, except the blood. Katherine cocked her head and still held a smile on her face.

"Hmm, you've been busy..."

"Yeah, I have. I don't know if you can smell it but I'm not a vampire anymore," Audrey said with a faint smile. She grabbed an old book from the bag, the one she had grabbed from Elena's room. "I also brought you this. It's your family history. Says the family line ended with you, but we both know that's not true."

Katherine raised her brows with disbelief. "You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?"

Audrey sucked her teeth and shook her head. "I think this," Audrey said and grabbed a bottle of blood, showing it to Katherine. Katherine sped towards the bottle, with the mere sight of blood. The magic wall kept her out to which Audrey responded with a smirk.

"What's wrong kitty Kat?" she cocked her head with a devious smirk. "You look a little pale."

Katherine stared intently at the bottle of blood and swallowed.

"So remind me how long is it before your body shots down, vein by vein, artery by artery? Is it 10, 20 years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I cannot even imagine," Audrey said and sat down. She hummed silently while opened the bottle of blood and poured blood in a small cup. Audrey looked up at Katherine who had also sat down, and was now leaning on the cave wall.

Audrey took a stick from the ground and pushed the small cup over to Katherine's side. Katherine grabbed it and poured it down. Her skin started to get some color on it and she banged her head gently to the wall.

"You have the Petrova fire," she whispered and put the glass down and pushed it as far as she was able, so Audrey was able to take it back. "It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out."

Audrey poured another cup full off glass and pushed it to Katherine.

"You were thrown out?"

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame," Katherine shrugged and drank the blood yet again, placing it on the ground.

"It was kept secret?" Audrey arched her brows fascinated. Katherine nodded and swallowed dryly.

"Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then _I ran like hell_.

"I ran through the woods near his mansion, when I suddenly fell and hid behind a tree. Elijah and some of his men were right after me, until Trevor stepped in and made them go in a false direction. When I tried to leave Trevor told me where to go. To a cottage."

Audrey frowned gently and pushed the blood filled cup back to Katherine.

"Why did you run? What did Klaus want?"

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse," Katherine whispered and downed the blood glass again.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger," Audrey whispered in realization. "But there's two of us now."

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body," Katherine continued and shrugged. "I don't know how it works when there's two. I doubt he needs to drain both of you, so my suggestion is to get the hell out of this town as soon as possible."

Audrey bit her lip and cleared her voice. "I would never do that to Elena."

Katherine smiled deviously and looked down on the ground. Audrey had pushed a new glass of blood. "Okay," she inhaled deeply and lifted the cup to her lips.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?"

"It's really tedious but..." Katherine drink the blood and crushed the cup, letting it drop to the ground. She looked almost normal. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"And before he was able to kill you, you ran," Audrey commented and clicked her tongue.

"Something like that…" Katherine said and moved her eyes to the top of the cave.

"When I arrived to the cottage and pleaded for help, an old woman opened it, saying she couldn't help me. But when I name dropped Trevor, Rose arrived and let me in. She gave me water and food, but when I showed her the moonstone I grabbed from Klaus, she got scared. She told me she'd give me to Klaus and beg for her forgiveness. She put me in an empty room to wait for my demise."

"Obviously she didn't take you to Klaus then."

"No, but not because she had a change of heart. I cut myself with a knife that was inside the room, to make her feed me her blood. Of course she just thought I was killing myself, but I'm not stupid. After an annoying conversation she fed me her blood and made my wounds heal. As Trevor arrived and Rose went to him, I noticed Rose had left a rope for me. So when Rose-bun was too busy arguing with Trevor, who thought he loved me, I tied a knot around my head and hang myself."

"You say this like it was an easy choice," Audrey blinked and tried to keep a few tears away. After all Katherine's life hadn't been easy.

"Yeah well, it was. Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him," Katherine explained and looked at the bottle in Audrey's hand; it was almost empty.

"But it didn't work. Klaus has hunted for you your entire life," Audrey whispered changing her position into a more comfortable one.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine looked at Audrey intently. Audrey didn't seem well, she was looking at the ground; blinking rabidly.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out," Katherine cocked her head and cut her wrist with her nail. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone."

"You forget that I was a vampire… Kind of," Audrey said looking at Katherine, zeroing her expression. "But thanks to Elijah it was just some kind of spell."

"Yeah well, I made the other choice."

"When I woke up Trevor and Rose were all up in my face. Trevor was really mad, and so was Rose. Then Rose tried to kill me. She rushed over to me with a stake, but I caught the old lady who opened the door for me earlier. Rose accidentally stabbed her and I drank her blood. Then I sped away.

"Trevor died the other day, after running away from Klaus for 500 years with Rose."

Katherine chuckled darkly, "I never thought he would have lasted that long."

Audrey looked at Katherine from head to toe and rubbed her head with a sigh.

"I was looking out for myself, Audrey. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine turned to herself and opened the Petrova book that Audrey gave her.

"So that's why you came into town. You had Mason Lockwood to get you the moonstone, and I'm thinking Caroline has something to do with it, for you killed her so she would turn. You had Mason, but when Damon killed Mason you had no werewolf so you triggered Tyler's werewolf curse. It's all because you want to be forgiven by Klaus," Audrey realized and licked her lips. "This was all part of your plan, well except getting stuck in here."

"Hmm, you are a smart little girl," Katherine smirked and looked at Audrey with her head cocked. "Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"The vampire; why Caroline?"

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline," Katherine explained and leaned back on the wall.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Audrey seemed shocked, truly. She never thought this of Katherine. Sure everyone told her she was a terrible bitch and manipulative, but she had never thought she was like this.

"Better you die than I," Katherine whispered as she got back up and walked back inside the tomb.

Audrey threw the empty bottle in her bag and closed it, picking it up. She turned on her heels and directed her way out. Before she was even able to step on the first step, Stefan came down. Audrey squinted her eyes at him and took a few steps back.

"What are you doing here?" Audrey asked from him. Stefan crossed his hands over his chest.

"I could ask you the same question," Stefan pursed his lips together and raised his brows. Audrey drew in a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Did Caroline tell you?"

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was that important that you'd have to keep it from me."

"Mh, I'm surprised that you even care what I do. Is Elena up there, waiting for you?" Audrey teased and stared at Stefan with a pout.

"Listen to me Audrey. Whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar," Stefan ranted to Audrey. Audrey frowned and shook her head.

"Stefan you didn't hear what she said," Audrey gestured towards the tomb opening. Stefan took a step forward, his green eyes worriedly scanning Audrey.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he seemed convincing. Audrey looked at his eyes; they were so pretty. So green and, caring…

"Mm, don't let me interrupt love birds," Katherine had reappeared to the entrance of the tomb. "There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

"1492 in Bulgaria, when I had fled from Klaus I went back home. First I saw people dead outside, I ran inside my former home. Then I found my father stabbed with a sword to the wall, he was hanging from it. Then I found my mother's body lying on the bed, stabbed in the heart. I cried over her body.

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved," Katherine articulated and leaned on the wall. She ran her hand up and down the stones.

Audrey blinked so her tears wouldn't block her view. She swallowed while looking at Katherine and bit the inside of her cheek.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Stefan tried to convince Audrey, but there was nothing he could do.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine showed them the moonstone. She played with it on her fingers.

Audrey chuckled and wiped her face. "Don't bullshit me Katherine. I always know when people are lying. I know when you are lying."

"It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch," Stefan attacked Katherine with words, but she didn't flinch.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

Audrey and Stefan glared at each other before Katherine opened her mouth again.

"I don't know how to say this, but I need to," Katherine looked at Stefan and Audrey. "The reason I wanted to meet Audrey so fast is because I have seen the birthmark she had on the back of her left shoulder."

Stefan frowned strongly and took Audrey by the shoulder, ripping her long sleeved shirt open from it. He saw a birthmark, shade lighter than her skin, it looked like a triangle. Stefan stroked the skin around it and turned his look back to Katherine. Audrey got shivers; it was starting to get cold.

"My twin sister had the exact same mark. She died young because of the plague hence no one knew about her except me and my family. Audrey's body was capable to be a vampire and come back as a human. I've never heard of anything like that. Audrey needs to stay alive, even more than Elena," Katherine smiled sourly and looked at Audrey. "I think she's a reincarnation of my sister."

* * *

 **A/N: Do you want me to continue this story in this book or make another one? :) thanks**


End file.
